


Love is a Side Effect of Lust

by smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Ryan, Bottom Ryan Ross, Crushes, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank POV, Frerard, Frikey, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lindsey Batallo, POV Frank Iero, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Ryden, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Brendon Urie, Top Gerard Way, Top Mikey Way, multifandom - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner/pseuds/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is a highschooler in his Junior year. His life suddenly changes rapidly, and he's not sure if he can handle the people who come into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before You Start Your Day

The blaring sound of my alarm tears me away from the sleep I so desperately wanted to keep. I sit up, but immediately regret it because my vision becomes blurry and I get a pounding headache. I turn off the alarm, which was just aggravating my ever-growing migraine, and I reluctantly swing my legs out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom in a zombie-like manner and turned on the shower. I striped down and stepped into the searing hot water. I felt the water wash through my hair and over my eyes and nose. The warm liquid ran down my back over my spine. I smiled from the warmth and relaxed a little.

It was Monday and I really didn't want to go back to school for the next five days. I knew it will be exactly the same as the last 10 weeks - me, trying not to be obvious about being closeted and my raging crush on Gerard Way, the guy in my English class, while spending 8 hours going to classes that I don't care about with people I don't care about. I mean, there's a couple exceptions to that. There are a few students I care about in that awful place. I care about Ray and Brendon, who are the only guys I know actually willing to be my friend, even though I'm some emo-gaylord, and they're probably the only reason I even bother going back to high school.

Once I felt I was clean, I turned off the shower and stepped onto the cold bathroom floor. I dried myself and pulled on one of my many pairs of black skinny jeans and a Smiths t-shirt. I shortly debated whether I should wear my lip piercing or nose piercing, and I decided on a nose ring. I checked the clock - 7:34 am. I sighed because I had just spent 20 minutes in the shower, yet it still only felt like a couple seconds. I jogged down the stairs and grabbed an apple and some toast with butter my mom had made for me. It was still warm when I picked it up and took a bite. I walked past my mom, waving a goodbye and headed out the door. My mom and I had always had a close relationship. People might think it would be hard growing up without a dad around, but it wasn't. It did bother me that I didn't even know who my father was, but I had let that go for the time being.

The November air felt cold on my still wet hair as I made my way to school. I walked slowly because I knew I would be early if I went too quickly, and I definitely didn't want to be early. I decided to stop at a coffee shop that was a little ways away from school. I stepped inside and ordered a latte and I just leaned against the wall and pulled out my phone as I waited for my drink. I heard the bell signaling someone else had walked into the store, but I didn't really care. I didn't care until they slid next to me and spoke.

"Hey Frankie," I froze. I knew that voice. I looked up and saw exactly who I thought I would see - Bert McCracken. "You know, we never got a chance to see each other last week," he shifted his hands by either side of my head and made it so I couldn't move anywhere.

"Please, just leave me alone," I pleaded in a squeaky voice.

"And why would I ever do that?" he asked, not actually looking for an answer. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. I felt shivers run down my spine as his warm breath collided with the cold skin on my neck. "We will continue this later. See you at school, Frank." He smirked and aggressively pushed himself off of the wall and left the store, not bothering to order anything.

I got to school a little while later. I hadn’t waited for my coffee to leave, which I now regretted. I had just ran as fast as I could out the door, and I hadn't gone the usual way I did. I walked in the opposite direction of school. I soon went in a circle and got to the front of my awful school. I saw the big front doors and all the students walking in. I briefly thought about running - just turning around and running as far as my legs could take me. But I didn't, I sucked it up and moped into the school. I kept my head down as I walked to my first period class, which was Science. I actually liked Science. Maybe if we did something interesting it could get my mind off Bert, even if it was just for a short period of time.

Bert had bullied my for the 3 years I had been here. He was in the grade above me, which I was sort of grateful for because I didn't have any classes with him, and I would have a year without him tormenting me. I would kick me and punch me until I couldn't breath, but I never reported him. He told me if I did he would kill me, and I still believe he would if I ever did turn him in. A lot of the times he beats me is with his group of friends. I don't really know who they are, but they haunt me. All of them do.

The bell rang, alerting the students that the first period class was starting. I sat down in my seat next to my lab partner, Tyler. I never really got to know him. He wasn't too much taller than me, and his fluffy brown hair was combed upwards. He was cool and nice, but nobody who I could really click with, and I think he felt the same about me, so we never really talked about things other than Science. As I had hoped, the period went by pretty quickly and I didn't even think about Bert.

I practically ran through the halls to English. I bumped into at least 5 people, but I didn't really notice. I just didn't want to see Bert. I sat down in English in my assigned spot next to Brendon and a tiny kid named Patrick. Patrick was actually pretty cool. We started to hang out more once I realized he was actually shorter than me, and, by comparison, that made me look taller, but also cause he was an awesome dude. Gerard sat down a couple rows to the left, so I could stare at his beautiful, messy black hair without having to worry about being caught by him.

"Dude, where were you this morning? We were really worried..." Brendon whispered to me while the teacher was talking. I frowned, remembering Bert. "Nowhere," I mumbled, "My alarm just didn't work," I lied, but Brendon could tell something was wrong. Before he could said anything, the teacher, Mr. Hoppus, snapped at us to be quiet.

"As I was saying," Mr. Hoppus continued, clearly annoyed, "Today we are switching seats. Clearly it is a good idea to separate some people." He glared at me and Brendon. Shit, I thought, looking around the room at all the people who I desperately did not want to sit next to. Mr. Hoppus put me in the back row and Brendon in the very front, just to guarantee we would't find some impossible way to talk to each other. I tuned out who he put where because I only cared about who was next to me. I saw someone come sit down in the seat to me left. I literally had to look directly up to see into his eyes. I didn't recognize him, and I had no idea how because he seemed to be taller than a giraffe and surely he stood out in the hallways. He had to be at least a foot taller than me.

"Hey," he said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Dallon."

"Frank," I replied, shaking Dallon's hand. He smiled and looked to the front of the class. Someone next to me and tapped my shoulder with a soft, gentle finger. I turned around, and almost jumped backwards when I saw two gorgeous hazel eyes staring right at me.

"Hey," Gerard said, "Name's Gerard, but call me Gee"

"Hi," I choked out. I kinda forgot how to talk.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in.

"Fine," I said, coughing, "Just got a little cold. I'm-"

"Frank," He cut me off, "Yeah I know," He smirked and jerked his head so that his hair was out of his eyes for a second, but it soon fell back onto his face. He turned so he was facing the front of the room and leaned back in the seat. I just looked at his face for a second, studying him, then his eyes darted to me. We made eye contact before I blushed and looked to Mr. Hoppus. I didn't pay any attention to him or what he was saying, I just thought about Gee next to me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Well, great, I thought, the guy who I have the biggest crush on ever is the new person sitting next to me in my English class.

The period ended after what felt like ages. I said bye to Dallon and turned to leave, when Gee was standing right in front of me. His face was only a couple inches away from mine. I looked up at him and my heart began to race.

"I'll see you later, Frank," He said in a quiet (and in my opinion, very sexy) voice then smirked and turned to leave the room.

"Bye," I squeaked as he left. I realized I was the only one left in the English room, so I quickly gathered up my stuff and pushed open the door. My head was still pounding from Gee, and I hardly even comprehended it when I was shoved back into the English room.

"Hello again, Frankie,"


	2. If You Like It Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-Con trigger warning

I hit the ground hard when Bert had shoved me. I whimpered and tried to push myself up and off the floor, but two guys quickly grabbed my arms and pushed me back down. I didn't even try to resist them. They were way stronger than me, and there was no way I would be able to get up. I looked at the 4 guys gathered around me. It was Bert and the same three guys who had been torturing me since freshman year. Bert stood above my head before he spit on my face.

"You know Frankie," He said, kneeling down next to me, "I think we are going to do something a little different today." He aggressively grabbed my hair and forced his lips onto mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. What the fuck is going on? I panicked with his lips against mine. I started thrashing wildly, trying to get loose. He pulled away from my lips. He never did anything like this, only ever beat me up, not force his tongue down my throat.

"Hold his legs," He ordered the one not doing anything. He quickly grabbed my legs and pushed them to the ground. Bert put his hand around my neck and gripped so aggressively that I couldn't breath. I gasped for air but I couldn't get any oxygen into my lungs. Just before I passed out he let go. I swallowed air desperately, still recovering from nearly fainting. The guys all started laughing. Bert quickly sat on my legs and began to feel me through my jeans, massaging my cock. 

"Stop it! No! I swear to-" The guy who was previously holding my legs got up and tied a handkerchief around my mouth so that I couldn't talk. Bert was still palming me through my jeans.

"You little slut!" Bert said amused, "Look at this, the kid has a boner!" His crew of imbeciles laughed again and I feel my cheeks go red. I don't like this. Why am I hard if I don't like this? Bert pulled down my jeans and boxers to reveal my member and I started to cry. I didn't even care if he saw me cry today, this was too much.

"Aw, poor little Frankie, acting all innocent, but you like this," Bert said, grabbing my dick and beginning to slowly stroke up and down. I whined in protest, but it started to feel good. My hips jerked up into his hands. I didn't want this to happen, I don't want this. Why am I encouraging him? He slapped me in the face, taking his hand away from my boner. I was sure he left a hand shaped mark on my cheek.

"You like this? You like me touching you while you can't move?" I shook my head aggressively. I suddenly feel something being pushed into my asshole. I screamed against the handkerchief. This can't be happening. It was just a nightmare. Bert moved his finger in and out of my rhythmically, going all the way down to his knuckle. He soon pushed in another finger and continued doing the same thing. I squirmed at the intrusion. I sensed myself being stretched and I didn’t like it. It felt strange and it stung. He pushes his fingers deeper into me and a surprising wave of pleasure rippled through my body. I unwillingly moaned and pressed into him. He laughed evilly. He hit the same spot again and I groaned.

"That's called your prostate, Frankie," He touched it again, and I arched my back. I hated this, but it felt so good. What kind of person am I? I'm being raped and I actually like it. He took out his fingers and I closed my eyes and cried. My dick hurt from being so achingly hard, and my asshole was sore. I make a feeble attempt at freeing myself from the two guys holding me, but they just held me down harder. I heard a zipper being undone and my eyes opened. I tried to look down at what was happening, but Bert pushed my head backwards into the floor.

"Ah-ah-ah, no peeking, Frankie," He teased. I cried even harder. The handkerchief on my mouth was removed and Bert kissed me again. He pressed his lips into mine and licked his tongue over my teeth. I moaned against him and he laughed quietly. I suddenly screamed in pain as he shoved his dick into my asshole. He pounded against me hard and rough, shoving himself all the way up inside me.

"Stop," I breathed, "Please stop. It hurts. It hurts, please. I don't-" Suddenly I felt a wave of bliss rush up my spine and I arched my back and moaned. "Fuck," I screamed.

"Frankie, you look so hot right now," Bert moaned, "God, look at yourself. You're my little slut. Isn't that right Frankie?"

I pressed myself against his dick. He grabbed my hips and fucked me hard, shoving himself inside me. I was being torn up, but it felt so good at the same time.

"Aw Frankie," Bert groaned, "You're bleeding. God, that's so fucking hot. Is my dick too big for you? Can your asshole not handle my dick?" He thrusts in hard.

"Ahh!" I groaned. I tried to move my hand to relieve myself, but the guys still held me tightly.

"Oh honey do you need to come? Do you want to come for Daddy?" Bert asked in a softer voice.

"Please," I begged. What is wrong with me?

"Please what?" Bert wondered, leaning down and continuing to thrust into me.

"Please make me come," I moaned.

"Please make me come, who?" He growled.

"Daddy please make me come!" I yelled out, forgetting I was being raped, or that I was at school, or that 3 other people were watching us. I just needed to release. It hurt and I wanted to get rid of my aching member. Bert groaned and began to jack me off in time with his thrusts. I jerked up against him.

"Fuck yeah Daddy," I moaned, "Make me come all over myself." He groaned loudly and thrust into me hard, releasing his come into my ass. Feeling him orgasm pushed me over the edge. He pulled out and stood up, laughing.

"You dirty little slut," His tone changed back into the menacing voice he usually had. He zipped his pants back up and I felt the two guys holding my arms let go. I curled into a ball and cried into my knees in a pool of my blood, sweat, and cum. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screamed with what little energy I had left. He had kicked me hard.

"You liked that?" He kicked again, "You wanted me to come inside you?” another kick, "How about we-"

"Get the fuck away from him, Bert," I heard the voice of someone behind me, but I didn't care who it was.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna-" He stopped talking. "Mr. Gough." I froze. The principle.

"All of you, stop what you're doing and go outside. Now." They scrambled away with Mr. Gough close behind them. I felt someone feeling my pulse gently. I twitched against their fingers on my neck, scared if whoever it was touching me wanted to hurt me. Right now was probably the most vurnerable I had ever been, and the only other living thing in this room with me, aside from some plants, could decide my fate. If they wanted to they could fuck me all over again, or kick me more, or they could just leave me here to die. Yeah, that last one actually sounded pretty good. But I didn’t think mystery person would do that. Their touch felt nice, familiar…

"Who are you?" I whimpered quietly, not wanting to look up, nervous of who (or what. Who knows?) I might see. Instead of an answer, I just got sobs. I gave up trying to get the person to reveal themselves and tried to push myself up off the ground but failed miserably, my arms quickly giving our under the weight of my body. "Please get me a towel," I said to the mystery person. Whoever it was got up and rushed away. They soon returned with a couple towels for me. I rubbed it over my stomach and my legs then pulled up my jeans. I was in so much pain, but I just needed to cry. I sat up, forgetting about the person who was standing there. Two hands reached underneath my arms, helping me stand up. I hesitated for a second before realizing I was safe and I got up slowly, relying a large portion of my body on the (I assumed man, considering the strength) helping me stand. He took a breath before speaking.

"Frank, I'm so sorry," I felt sick. I needed to be sick. I fell forward onto the ground again. I was on my knees and barfed onto the carpet. This is a nightmare. I stood up again and began to walk to the door. I didn't care I was covered in blood and cum and sweat, and now barf, I needed to get out of here. The room soon became small and hot and it felt like the walls were closing in. I picked up my pace to the door, not looking behind me to see who I already knew was there. Before I got to the door I felt a hand on my wrist holding me back - a chain keeping me from my escape. It wasn't like the two guys who were holding me down a couple minutes ago, it was soft and gentle fingers wrapped loosely around my limb. I could’ve squirmed away if I really tried, because I knew not-so-mystery person was feeling weak, too. His voice came out, weak and defeated.

"Look at me," I didn't listen. I just looked down. "Frank, please," The person begged with more sadness then I've ever heard. I reluctantly turned to look into the beautiful hazel eyes of Gerard Way.


	3. Irresistible

"Don't fucking look at me," I said, looking down.

"Frank-"

"No. I'm an awful person. I deserved that. I deserved all of that. Gee, you don't understand I-"

He yanked me into a hug, engulfing me in his warmth. "Nobody deserves that, especially not you. You are incredible, Frank. Don't ever forget that, okay? God, I am so sorry," He sobbed with me.

"Would you stop saying that? You didn't do anything," I said, embracing him and hugging him. I am sure I looked terrible and beaten down, and I decided to throw all my chances of being with Gee out the window.

"That's exactly it," Gee sobbed even harder. I stepped back looked up at him, confused. "Can we go somewhere else?" He asked desperately, "I need to explain, Frank." I realized we were still in the English room next to where I was just raped. I looked at my fluids on the floor and cried harder. Gee took my increase in tears as a yes and led me to the door.

Before we stepped outside into the school halls Gee gave me his jacket, which, thankfully, was a size too big for me so it covered most of my body. I pulled the hood up and over my head and looked down. Gee pushed open the door and led me to the exit. I looked up slightly and people were staring. They didn't looked confused or disgusted, they looked sad, apologetic. My stomach churned as I realized that they knew what had happened. They knew I was raped. Could they hear us? How did they know? Why did they care? They had never cared for me before. Was I going to leave this school? Was I going to be forced to leave? What is going to happen? My thoughts were cut off with Gee whispering in my ear.

"Frank, it's okay. They don't know what happened, they just know the police are here and-" I jumped back and looked at him with a confused impression on my face.

"The police are here?" I asked confused, "Why are the police here?" Gee turned to me with a shocked look, just staring at me with wide eyes. I look back at him, my eyebrows furrowed.

“Gee?”

“Frank…” Gee breathed, “Bert and Bob and the rest of them, they raped you. That’s illegal.” I processed what he just said. Did it even count as rape? I had asked for him to make me come. I’m a freak who deserved what had happened.

“I need to lay down,” I said, so quietly I wasn’t even sure if Gee had heard me. He nodded and leads me outside. The cold air feels good. It’s refreshing on my skin, and it made me think back to this morning, before anything had happened. Before I had been raped. Before I had begged for Bert. Before Gee found me in a pathetic lump on the floor. God, I hadn’t even processed that Gee had seen me without my pants on. I looked up and saw 2 police cars and Mr. Gough talking with one of the officers. He looked over at us with sad eyes. To my horror, he waved us over.

“Frank, we have to go. I promise you won’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” Gee assured me. I just nodded in response and followed him over to the police.

“Hello. My name is Officer Saporta, feel free to call me Gabe if it makes you more comfortable,” The officer introduced himself. I assumed Mr. Gough had told him who Gee and I were. I nodded and Gee spoke,

“What do you need us to do?”

“Well, just answer a few basic questions,” he smiled at me, “Nothing you don’t feel comfortable with. We can do this another time if you wish,” I finally got the guts to say something.

“I just want to get it over with.”

“Good,” Gabe said, “Feel free to stop whenever you want. First off, have these boys done this to you before?”

“No,” I croaked out, “They only kicked me and punched me, but never… had sex with me,”

“When did this start?”

“Freshman year,”

“How often did it happen?”

“Weekly, sometimes multiple times a week,” I remember at first I was confused as to why they did it, but I soon realized they didn’t have a reason, they were just angry and I was their punching bag.

“Did you ever report them?”

“N-no,”

“Why?”

“H-he threatened to kill me,” I started crying again. Gabe looked at me sadly.

“That’s enough for now, Frank. They won’t hurt you anymore,” I just nodded and turned to walk away, before I remembered I didn’t know where I was going. I turned back around and practically knocked Gee over. I looked up at him and noticed he had started crying again.

“Gee, it’s okay. I’m fine,” But I’m lying, I’m so very far from fine.

“We need to talk,” he said looking down, “I want to explain what happened on my side of the situation.” I realized I had no idea how Gee was involved in this. Obviously he hadn’t been arrested, so I was super grateful that he wasn’t a bad guy. He led me to his car and I was grateful to sit down. My whole body was still sore from the accident, and I leaned back into the leather seat as we began to move.

“Don’t take me home,” I pleaded, “Take me to your house, please.” I really didn’t want to face my mom because, even though I’m sure she already knew, I didn’t want to talk to her about it.

“Okay,” is all that Gee said.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, we pulled up to a small but nice house. He got out and opened my door for me, leading us up the stairs and into the house. He brought me through a hallway and down the stairs into the basement. I wondered why we were on the bottom floor until he led me into his bedroom a few feet away. As soon as we were through the door he hugged me and burst into tears, and because he was crying I started to cry as well. We stayed there for what could’ve been minutes, hours, days. I didn’t know and I didn’t care. I just let me tears seep into his chest as he kept his head on my shoulder crying. Soon it felt like we ran out of tears to cry, so Gee let go and I felt empty without his arms around me. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. I sat down next to him, but pretty quickly my back felt like it was going to give out, so I laid down with my head against the headboard making it that I could still look at Gee. He was beautiful. His long jet-black hair fell in front of his face and his jawline was extremely defined. I could see his collar bones jutting out from his loose black t-shirt and his long eyelashes made him look feminine. I studied him until he looked up at me, but this time I didn’t look away. I locked eyes with him. He sighed and wiped away the tears from his face, but it didn’t matter because more fell.

“I’m so sorry Frank.”

“Please stop saying that. I’m not angry at you,” I said to him. He paused and took a long, deep breath.

“I forgot my sketchbook when I left from English, and I needed it so I went back to get it,” He choked up, “When I walked in, I saw Bert leaning over you with his fingers inside of you. At first I thought you were willingly having sex with him, but then I noticed the other two holding your hands down and the handkerchief around your mouth and I realized what was happening. I froze, Frank, I couldn’t move. I knew I should’ve gotten help but I couldn’t. Bert untied the handkerchief and started to make out with you and that’s when he, well, you know, and I finally realized I needed to get someone.” He cried for a second, and started again, “Frank I’m so sorry. You started to tell him you didn’t want it and that’s when I went to the door to get someone, and then I heard you moan and I froze. God, I am such a fucking idiot. I heard you moan for him and I was stuck again. I wanted to listen to you. You just sounded so…” He trailed off. I knew I should be mad, but I wasn’t. I was just shocked. I said, in a much more calm tone then I felt,

“Why did Mr. Gough know to come help me?”

“I told him. I heard you climax and then I sprinted to his office and he told me to call the police and come help you, so I did. God, Frank I’m so sorry,” He explained. I just sat there and thought for a little.

“You heard me beg for him,” I said, not as a question, but as a statement. He just blushed and looked away. I got up and went for the door. My life was over. Everything was ruined. I am a slut - a whore. I had begged for him to make me come and somebody had heard. God I was such a-

“Frank,” I stopped. “What?” I growled at him and whipped around.

“Do you know why I didn’t get help sooner?” He stood up and walked in front of me.

“Why?”

“I was imagining I was the one making you make those noises.”


	4. Look Alive, Sunshine

I froze. _I was imagining I was the one making you make those noises._ My head spun until I felt lips on my neck and I snapped back into reality. Gee was kissing me on my neck. I did the only sensible thing I could think of - I kicked him square in the balls.

“Are you fucking insane?” I screamed at him when he fell to the floor. I had no sympathy for the way he pathetically looked up at me. Now I was angry. I was furious.

“Frank-“

“Shut the fuck up Gerard,” I spat at him, “Don’t fucking talk to me. Ever. I can’t fucking believe you!” I yanked open the door to his bedroom, “I really liked you Gee, a lot, but what the fuck? Was that some kind of sick joke?” I felt the tears run from my eyes again. Before he had time to answer I ran out and slammed his bedroom door. I heard him sobbing on the ground but I didn’t care. I hoped I had remembered the right way out of his house, and I was extremely thankful when I reached the door, but when I opened it someone stood in my way. 

I looked up and saw a tall kid with dirty blonde hair. It was slicked back and he looked at me with confused, light brown eyes that looked just like Gee’s.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?”

“Move,” I whimpered, “Wait, your house?”

“Yeah. My house,” He said, “Now tell me what you’re doing here before-“

“Frank,” Gee’s voice came from behind me. It was quiet and sad. When the blonde hair kid gave him a confused look I realized they must be brothers or cousins or something. When he didn’t move I shoved him out of the way and ran down the street, silently crying.

“Frank!” Gee cried, “Frank please! I’m sorry!”

I kept running, ignoring Gerard’s desperate cries.

When I got home I ignored my mom’s hello and ran up to my room. I had never been more thankful for the lock on my door when I twisted it shut. I just laid down on my bed and cried. I felt defeated. Gee’s jacket was still warm on my body and I could smell his scent. I cried even harder as I ripped the jacket of my body and chucked it out the window. I couldn’t breathe. Everything started to spin and I felt sick to my stomach. I threw up into my trash can and kept crying. I was hysteric. I felt the room begin to blur and I passed out on my bed.

~.~.~.~

I don’t know how long I was passed out, but I was sad when I woke up. I wish I had died, because right now that seemed a lot easier than the current situation. I reached over and checked my phone. I don’t remember the time I had fainted, but I knew it was late Monday. When I checked my phone it read ‘1:42 pm Tuesday’. I swallowed hard as I saw my text notifications.

**Brendon U.**  
_Monday, 1:04 pm_

Duuuude where r u? What happened 2 u this morning?

 

**Ray T.**  
_Monday, 1:16 pm_

Hey. Is everything okay? I’m really worried about you

 

**Ray T.**  
_Monday, 2:53 pm_

Why were the cops here? Frank please text me back I’m really starting to worry

 

_Ray T. missed call 3:04 pm_

_Ray T. missed call 3:06 pm_

 

**Brendon U.**  
_Monday, 3:11 pm_

Ray is starting to freak out… Please just tell us you’re okay

 

_Brendon U. missed call 3:24 pm_

_Ray T. missed call 3:27 pm_

 

**Josh D.**  
_Monday, 3:45 pm_

hey man. just wanted to check in. u cool? is evrythng k?

 

**Tyler J.**  
_Monday, 3:54 pm_

Hi just wanted to check if everything is alright. I heard there was some drama today and wanted to make sure you’re OK

 

**Patrick S.**  
_Monday 4:35 pm_

Hey just wanted to check in on you. Are you okay?

 

_Ray T. missed call 5:24 pm_

 

**Ray T.**  
_Monday, 5:26 pm_

Frank please call me. I’m scared

 

_Brendon U. missed call 12:58 pm_

 

**Brendon U.**  
_Tuesday, 1:02 am_

Frank nobody can reach you. You need to pick up the goddamn phone

 

**Josh D.**  
_Tuesday, 1:07 am_

hey so bden jus called an he is scared. give him a call if you get da chance

 

_Ray T. missed call 7:54 am_

 

 **Ray T.**  
Tuesday, 9:01 am  
It’s been hours. Frank this is serious. Call me

 

**Brendon U.**  
_Tuesday, 11:01 am_

Someone said u were w/ Gee and he isn’t here today. If he did something 2 u I s2g I will beat the shit outta him

 

**Brendon U.**  
_Tuesday, 11:22 am_

If you’re mad at us it’s okay… Please just talk to us

 

**Patrick S.**  
_Tuesday, 12:04 pm_

I don’t mean to scare you by saying this, but Brendon is furious and Ray hasn’t talked all day… Just call someone. Please

 

**Tyler J.**  
_Tuesday, 12:06 pm_

Whatever you do just know it’s all going to be okay. Please don’t do anything stupid. We are all here to help. Stay strong

 

_Ray T. missed call 1:02 pm_

 

**Ray T.**  
_Tuesday, 1:04 pm_

I’m sorry Frank. Whatever I did I’m sorry. Please just call me.

 

_Brendon U. missed call 1:33 pm_

 

**Brendon U.**  
_Tuesday, 1:35 pm_

ANSWER THE PHONE ASSHAT WE’RE TRYING TO HELP YOU

 

Tears welled in my eyes. They thought that it was their fault. Oh God, they thought they did something wrong. It wasn’t them, it was my fault. Everything was my fault. I considered not calling them, but I knew that would just be unfair. I didn’t know if I should call Ray or Brendon first, but I thought they must be together so I just decided on Ray. I pressed his contact and it rung only once before he pick up.

“Frank!” His voice cracked when he spoke. I remember Patrick saying he hadn’t spoken at all that day. “Frank? Are you there? God we are all so worried about you! Let me go get Brendon. Just wait a second.” I hadn’t even spoken yet and I already heard him panting and he sprinted through the halls. I heard the muffled sound of yelling on the other side of the phone.

“I need Brendon Urie,” Ray said to who I assumed was a teacher.

“I’m sorry Mr. Toro but you need permission from-“ Ray cut him off.

“Brendon,” He spoke directly to his friend now, “Frank picked up the phone. He is on the other line.”

I heard commotion in the other room but soon it became quiet again and I heard Ray talk again.

“I’m putting you on speaker,” He said, “Brendon is here with me and no one else.”

“Where have you been? We are so worried about you,” Brendon spoke, saying the second part more quietly. His voice sounded worn down and tired, like he had been yelling. I was about to speak but I suddenly burst into tears. I don’t what came over me but I cried and sobbed loudly.

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Brendon said softly.

“Please *hiccup* come over,” I somehow managed to force those three words out between my sobs.

“Okay, okay, shh, we’re on our way. It’s gonna be okay,” Ray tried to calm me down but it didn’t work.

“Just hurry,” I said bluntly and hung up.

I stood up slowly and walked over to my bedroom door. It was still locked from yesterday when I had rushed inside. I wondered what my mom thought. I opened it up reluctantly. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I looked awful. I had huge dark circles around my eyes, despite just sleep for over 16 hours, and my hair was messed up. I looked at my clothes. Oh God my clothes. I realized I hadn’t changed since yesterday. I sobbed, remembering exactly what had happened the day before. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower. I turned it as hot as it could go and it burned my skin.

The water felt like it was burning my body to a crisp and it felt awful. I kept it on and looked up into the shower head. It burned even more as the water wrapped around my tiny legs. I wanted it to burn away all the memories, but as soon I as I soon turned off the water and stepped out. My body was a bright red from the boiling hot water. I stepped back into my room and pulled on sweatpants and the loosest shirt I could find. I tried walking down the stairs, but it was more like falling slowly, and walked into the kitchen. My mom was standing there, eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked up and saw me and burst into tears again. I joined her and we hugged.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “Frank, I’m so, so sorry. You didn’t deserve. Nobody deserves that. I am such a terrible mother. I should’ve known you were being bullied. Frank I’m so-“

“Mom, stop,” I cut her off. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, “It’s not your fault. I don’t ever want to hear you say it’s your fault. You are the best mother I could have ever asked for. Please don’t blame yourself.” She sobbed and pulled me into a hug again. I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Ray and Brendon, but to my horror I opened the door to the one of the last people I expected to see and someone who I thought was a complete and total-

“Um, hi. I’m Mikey.”


	5. Crazy Doesn't Always Equal Genius

I just stared at him, my mouth agape. Why was here? How did he know where I lived?

“If you, uh, if you didn’t figure it out I’m, um, I’m Gee’s younger brother,” He said, swaying slightly from side to side and avoiding eye contact with me. He was one of the last people I wanted to see today. I closed my mouth and he finally looked at me in the eyes. That was a big mistake, because when I stared into his pupils all I could see was Gee. My eyes started to form tears again but I really, really didn’t want to cry in front of him, so I forced the tears away.

“Why are you here?” I asked, my voice not expressing fury, just pure depression. His facial expression immediately changed from awkwardness to empathy. I mean, not too much though. He didn’t really seem like expressed much emotion.

“I just… I wanted to say I’m sorry. I heard about what happened to you yesterday and-“ I must’ve showed my absolute terror in my face because he cut off in the middle of the sentence. “Are you okay?”

“What did he tell you?” I snapped. My voice had completely changed from sad and defeated to angry and scared. Did Gee tell him I was raped? Did he tell him he _watched_ me get raped? What about that he enjoyed it? Or that I enjoyed it? Or how he tried to have sex with me after? Mikey started swaying and avoiding my eye contact again.

“He just said that you had been harassed at school and that it had been a difficult day for you…” He trailed off. I didn’t believe that was it.

“What did he tell you?” I repeated, fiercer and more aggressive than before, pausing in between each word. I wanted answers and I was going to get them. Mikey sighed and stopped swaying again.

“He… He told me that he found you being raped in the English room and that he ran to get help, and then after you had a breakdown and that’s when I saw you. I just came over to say sorry and that I hope you feel better and that I’m sorry for getting angry at you yesterday.” I couldn’t believe what Mikey just told me. How dare Gee say I ‘had a breakdown’. I was practically shaking with anger when Mikey spoke again. “I’m sorry… I knew it was probably personal stuff-“

“You know what Mikey?” I interrupted him, “You can tell Gee to go fuck himself. Did you know that Gee watched me get ‘harassed’?” I did quotations with my fingers, “And after that, he kissed me and said the reason he didn’t get help before Bert had ripped me from the inside out is because he was imagining that he was the one fucking me?” Mikey looked at me with wide eyes. My hand flew up to my mouth and I was shocked at what I had just said. I felt bad for the kid and immediately regretted saying those things. I don’t even know why I was mad at him, he didn’t do anything. I thought it’s because whenever I look at his eyes all I can see is Gee, and then all the horrible memories associated with him come rushing back to me.

“Sorry. This was stupid. I just- I’m sorry,” Mikey stuttered and I could see his eyes shine. Shit. I made him cry.

“Oh my god. Mikey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you that. Mikey, please don’t-“

“No, Frank. I knew I wouldn’t actually do anything to help. I was just being an idiot. I brought you these,” He handed me a box of chocolates. A box of fucking _chocolates_. He gave me a weak smile. “I hope you like them. I didn’t really know what kind you liked and the guy at the store said that these were-“ He practically fell over when I jumped up and hugged him. I stood on my toes and secured my arms around his neck, trying to make it so that the height difference wasn’t too obvious, but it wasn’t really working. I broke into tears into his shoulder. He hesitated, probably trying to process what just happened, but hugged me back.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay,” He rubbed circles on my back as he held me close to him. He was so warm and I hadn’t felt this secure and steady since the incident. His long arms kept me in place as I continued to lean into him.

“I’m sorry, Mikey,” I pulled away from him and wiped away my tears, and I swear I saw a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes when I had let go, but it quickly went away. “I didn’t mean the things I said. You are clearly an extremely nice person,” I gestured to the box of chocolates in my hand, “and I just totally insulted your brother in front of you. God, I’m sorry Mikey,” I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

“It’s okay. Really, it’s fine. I should be going. I hope you like the chocolates,” He waved goodbye as he walked away from our house. To my surprise, I was sad to see him go. I don’t know why I instilled so much trust and emotion into him. I mean, I only learned who he was a couple minutes ago. As soon as Mikey turned the corner, Ray and Brendon came around into my yard. Brendon had a smug face, but Ray looked very concerned. They had obviously just seen the exchange Mikey and I had.

“Why was Mikey Way here?” Brendon asked skeptically, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“No reason… I’ll tell you later,” Both of them seemed to remember exactly why they were here, and they both went to scared expressions. I gave them a forced, close lipped smile and walked up the stairs to my room. They knew me well enough to know I wanted them to follow me up the stairs. I sat down on my bed against the headboard and sighed. Brendon sat down next to me, his legs crossed in front of him. Ray pulled the chair out from my desk and put it in front of Brendon and I, kicking his feet up on my mattress. It was silent for a while, neither of them wanting to say anything to make me uncomfortable.

“Tell me what happened,” I said. They looked at me confused, then Ray took a shot at answering my question.

“Well, uh, I heard a lot of commotion in the hall and in between periods I went to see what was going on and there were police everywhere, but I didn’t think much of it until-“

“Thanks, Ray, but that’s not what I meant. Tell me everything that happened like we would at lunch or something. Like it was a normal day,” I explained. I didn’t know why, but I wanted to be filled in on what went down on Monday after I left. Pretend that ‘it’ never happened, imagine I was there at school the whole day. Brendon spoke this time.

“Um, in English, you know how Mr. Hoppus switched our seating? Well, turns out being in the front row stinks, almost as much as his breath,” Brendon said, clearly nervous he would say something wrong, but he seemed reassured when I laughed. Not a big laugh, a small one, just louder than a giggle. He continued on with the same confidence he usually had, when we were at school or at each others houses.

“And get this - he put me next to one of the most obnoxious people ever. Luckily I’m next to Josh, too, so I think I’ll survive,” He continued. I took the hint.

“Who is ‘the most obnoxious person ever’?”

“Okay, so his name is Ryan, and he wears literally hundreds of scarves,” Brendon had a look on his face, but it wasn’t digest or displeasure, it was kind of just awe, “And I can’t tell if he wears them because of hickeys or some neck infection or something, or if he wears them because he thinks it looks stylish. I mean, scarves? Seriously?” He rolls his eyes dramatically and continues on about scarf boy. “Also, this is the best part, ready?” He pauses for effect, and just to play along I turn so that my knees are underneath me and my head rests on my hands, leaning in and listening like it was the most important information I'll ever receive. 

“He wears eyeliner. It’s the funniest thing! I mean, what guy wears eyeliner?” Brendon laughs, and I join him, but Ray just smirks and points out what we both knew as obvious.

“Brendon, it’s pretty clear you have a giant crush on him,”

“What?” He looks taken aback, not of the accusation, but because he didn’t think he made it _that_ distinct. He looked to me for backup.

“Ray’s right. He sounds cute, though,” I said, forgetting for a second I was supposed to be straight. They both gave me strange looks and I backed up into my original position, twiddling my fingers and trying to hide the fact I was clearly bright red.

“Frank, it’s okay, just do it,” I look up at Ray, my eyes wide. Did they know?

“Yes, okay, fine. I’m gay. Happy?” Both of them gave cheers and whoops of approval. I brightened up immediately. I felt like I was going to cry while saying the sentence, but now I felt free of a huge weight that has been on my shoulders. “Was it that obvious?”

“Dude, no offense, but you practically drool over Gerard Way in every English class. I’m shocked you learn anything at all,” Brendon says with a laugh. My heart wrenched at the mention of Gee. They both sensed something went very wrong.

“Frank? Frank I’m sorry… I didn’t want to make you sad again…” Brendon spoke weakly. I just let tears run down my face and I looked down at my feet. I breathed in for a long time, then out just as long. It was time. I’m gonna tell them, just rip the bandaid off, get it over with.

“I was raped.”

It was eerily quiet for second. Nobody said anything, but I was too scared to look up at them. After a while, I heard Ray inhale a quick breath and exhale a shaky one. He was crying. I had never heard Ray cry before and it was my fault, so I lowered my head lower and buried my head in my hands, feeling my own tears continue to run down my face. My head shot up when I heard a loud bang and something crack. Brendon had stood up and punched my wall so hard that he made a hand-sized hole. He turned around, hand bleeding and cut, but he clearly didn’t care. I had never seen him so angry before. I was scared of what he was going to do. He slammed my door open and stormed down the stairs, skipping almost all of the stairs. I quickly chased after him, leaving Ray still sobbing quietly into his arms.

“Brendon! Stop! Please, Brendon, stop. Where are you going?” I asked him with concern, worried he was going to hurt someone. I remember last year he walked in his girlfriend at the time, Sarah, making out with Zack, some guy Brendon had introduced to Sarah. Brendon probably would’ve killed Zack if Sarah hadn’t taken some control and knocked him out with what Brendon had assumed was a frying pan. He never found out because when he woke up Sarah and Zack were gone, and Brendon didn’t ever see them again. Thinking back on it, I realized it was a super weird story for sophomores in high school, but Brendon was a pretty crazy guy, and it kind of fit in with all his other stories. When Brendon didn’t stop speed walking down the street, I seriously got nervous.

“Brendon, stop,” He probably heard the shakiness of my voice because he whipped around.

“What?” He hissed at me. I caught up with him, trying to regain my breath. I knew my eyes were probably red and puffy and I only had time to slip on my shoes instead of put them on properly so I was struggling to keep up without them flying off.

“Where are you going?”

“To murder Gerard Way,” I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Brendon, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” He didn’t stop walking, so I had to jog again. Even though he was walking I still had to run because I had the shortest legs ever and he took really long strides. “Gee didn’t… He didn’t rape me.”

“I don’t care,” Brendon said flatly, “Clearly he did something to you because every time his name is mentioned you start to cry.” Ironically, I felt tears sting my eyes thinking about him. Despite everything that had happened, I still had a giant crush on him, and it made my heart flutter when I found out that he liked me, too, even if it’s just because he heard me being raped… Okay, maybe not, but still, he liked me. Brendon was still walking just as fast as when he left the house, and he seemed confident on where he was going. I suddenly realized that he knew where the Way’s lived.

“Brendon, how do you even know where their house is?” I got a sinking feeling in my gut that he had gone there before, and I was hoping that it wasn’t with Gee.

“Mikey and Pete had… have… I don’t know what’s their relationship status but I went with Pete to their house a couple times and Gee and I played video games in his room while Mikey and Pete did who knows what,” He explained quickly, and I was relieved. I still needed to get Brendon to stop moving or else- oh crap we’re here.

Brendon turned and ran up their front stairs. I stood at the bottom, trying to breath, but I couldn’t catch my breath. When Brendon was banging down their door I got the common sense to make an attempt at stopping him. I skipped up the stairs and pulled at his sleeve, trying to force him back down the stairs, but he didn’t budge. Soon we heard a voice from inside yelling ‘I’m coming! Jeez, don’t break down our door’. My voice caught in my throat as Mikey open the door. His eyes widened when he saw us.

“Brendon? Frank? Why are-“

“Where’s Gee?” Brendon growled. Mikey’s face went white. Pretty much everyone had heard the story of Sarah and Zack, and apparently some people had seen Zack after the fight and said he was almost unrecognizable from bruises and cuts, so Brendon sort of started scaring people when he was at school. Not on purpose, just when he walked by and stuff. Mikey was obviously one of those people.

“Why?” Mikey squeaked.

“Tell me where he is!” Brendon stepped inside and pushed Mikey against the wall next to the door. I was about to tell him to stop when an awful looking Gee came into the room. That’s when hell broke loose.

“What the fuck is-“ I turned around, startled by his voice, almost unrecognizable, and we made eye contact. “Frank,” He breathed, mouth open. Fuck, I had forgot about his eyes and how pretty they were… 

We stared at each other for a second before Brendon whipped around like a circus bull and Gee was the red flag. Gee looked away from me and at Brendon, and his mouth shut and somehow got paler than he already was.

“You little fucker,” Brendon stormed at Gee, who turned and tried running, unsuccessful because of his socks on the wood floor. It would’ve been funny if he wasn’t about to die. Brendon grabbed him and reeled back his arm, turning his hand to a fist. Gee shrunk down, protecting himself as best he could.

“No!” Mikey and I yelled in unison and tackled Brendon to the floor before he could get any hits on Gee.

“Get off me,” Bren pushed Mikey and I off with more ease then I’d like to admit. Gee was frozen there wide eyed.

“Gee fucking run!” Mikey managed to yell from the floor, but it was too late. Brendon had him pushed up against a wall, holding him tightly by the throat.

“You’re gonna pay for whatever you fucking did to Frank. You hear me, Gee?” He applied more force. I panicked and ran to the kitchen. I found what I was looking for and came back to the same sight I had seen when I left, except now Gee was turning blue.

“Brendon, stop,” I said as a forceful final attempt.

“No, he fucking deserves this,” Brendon says in a voice I hadn’t ever heard him use before. It was pure and total anger. 

“Fine. You asked for this,” I sobbed and lifted the frying pan above my head, bringing it down on Brendon’s head with a loud thunk. Brendon fell to the floor, and Gee regained his balance and rubbed his neck while gasping for breath.

“Frank-“

“We need to help him,” I interrupted whatever Gee was going to say, because right now I really didn’t want to hear it. “Can you guys carry him to the couch?” The brothers nodded and gingerly lifted up Brendon. I got a plastic bag and ice from the kitchen and put it on Brendon’s head where I had hit him. I saw the rise and fall of Brendon’s chest, knowing at least I hadn’t killed him. He looked peaceful while he was sleeping, and that made me relax slightly. I had caused my friends so much stress over the past days, and I had totally forgot that Ray was probably still at my house, but I let that go for now. I smiled sadly when I thought about Brendon and his sharp features, and how I wish I could snuggle up close to him and make him feel okay and-

“Frank,” Gee sighed, breaking my fantasies. Of course Mikey had left the room.

“I’ll leave once he’s awake. Yeah, we’ll leave. Then it’ll be done, over, all of it,” I said with a lot less emotion than I felt.

“I don’t want it to be over Frank. I was being such an idiot on Monday, and I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.” I looked up into his eyes sadly. I really, really badly wanted to kiss him, to tell him it was going to be alright. I guess he had just acted on hormones yesterday. It wasn’t his fault… no. It was his fault. This isn’t some romantic movie where we make out in the rain. 

This was real life, and it was going to take a lot more than an apology to get my trust back.


	6. Teenagers

I felt Gee staring at me as I prodded at Brendon’s giant bruise. I probably couldn’t do more than put an ice pack on it, but I kept pretending to tend to it to avoid looking at Gee’s eyes.

“Frank,” Gee begged. I ignored him.

“Frank, please,” I looked away from him. The sofa sank as Gee sat down next to me. I was forced to look at him as he grabbed my jaw and turned my head around. I looked into his pupils and got lost in his hazel eyes for, like, the hundredth time.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” He said, waiting for me to do something. I sighed and tears filled his face again as he began to take his hand away from face. He turned away from me and I got away from the trance of his eyes. I didn’t say anything, and I prayed Brendon would wake up soon. When the silence continued, I saw Gee pull his knees to his face and sob into his legs. Without a word, I got up and walked to the kitchen, still hearing Gee’s sobs from behind me.

Mikey was in the kitchen drinking what smelled like coffee. He looked up at me and smiled sadly.

“Hey,” He muttered with his face still in his coffee cup.

“Hi,” I said back, crossing my arms and leaning against the counter. I sighed, loud enough for Mikey to hear. “I didn’t want Brendon to come here and try and kill your brother. I really didn’t.”

“I know. I figured it out when you smacked him with a frying pan,” He looked up and smirked at me. I laughed lightly. Mikey walked over to my side of the counter and leaned next to me. He put down his coffee and faced me. There was still a smirk on his face as he spoke.

“You know Frank,” he turned his posture to me, “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do.” He rotated his body so that he was in front of me, his hands beside my waist. He leaned down and over so that I was looking straight up into his eyes. His smirk faded and he asked hesitantly, “May I?”. My head was spinning, and I didn’t even process it when I reached up behind his head and pulled his mouth to mine. His lips were chapped and rough, but I didn’t mind. I felt his hands slide underneath my shirt and rub against my back, pulling our bodies together.

I moved my hands from the back of his neck up into his hair, tugging my hands into fist to pull at his hair gently. Even though his hands were underneath my shirt, he wasn’t trying to take it any farther than kissing. I realized this and smiled against the kiss, remembering just how kind he was - he brought me chocolates when he hardly even knew me, and he didn’t give up his brother’s location when some psycho teenager was trying to kill him.

Thinking of this made me pull our bodies closer, sliding our tongues across each other. God, this felt so good. The feeling of another body against mine, not for sex, just for pure connection. I relaxed into his arms. I wanted to stay like this forever - my body against Mikey’s, giving myself to him to hold. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

“M-mikey?” We heard a whimper from the door. We both pulled apart from each other and quickly spun around to face Gee. He was looking like a puppy who had just been kicked in the stomach. I suddenly felt awful for Gee. He just walked in on his younger brother and (I think) crush making out.

“W-why?” He stuttered. I wasn’t sure if it was directed at me or Mikey, or both or neither. He turned to me. “Are y-you just u-using my brother t-to make me m-mad?” I wasn’t sure if his voice was shaking because of anger or sadness, most likely both. I wondered if I had misheard him or if he actually just accused me of trying to make him bitter.

Before I could say no, Mikey spoke. “Actually, Gee, I kissed him.” The brothers stared at each other. Gee looked so damaged, so depressed. I looked over to Mikey, expected to see regret on his face, but he just look neutral.

“Mikey, why?” The older brother asked.

“What do you mean, ‘why’? I like Frank, and I wanted to kiss him, so I did,” Mikey said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it sort of was.

Brendon came into the kitchen, looking very confused. Talk about bad timing.

“What… What happened yesterday? I can hardly remember anything,” Brendon muttered.

“Brendon, I’ll explain on the way home,” I said to him, walking towards the door. Though before I could get far, a thin hand grabbed mine and in one swift movement twirled me so that I spun around once and was being dipped as if I was the girl in a salsa dance. I looked up longingly into the eyes of Mikey Way. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. After a couple seconds, he brought me back up and sent me over to Brendon. Bren and Gee were gaping at us, mouths wide open. I turned and smiled sheepishly at the slightly older boy.

“I’ll talk to you later, Frank,” Mikey said softly.

“I’ll look forward to it,” I returned with the same voice. I walked out, dragging Brendon behind me.

Once we were safely outside, Brendon turned to me.

“Dude, what just happened?” In the first time for a while, I laughed.

“What do you last remember?”

He proceeded to tell me he last remembered being worried about me at school, and I told him what had happened.

“Please don’t turn back and try to kill Gee again,” I pleaded. He looked to me with sad eyes.

“Y-you were raped? How? Where? Who?” I could hear the anger in his voice as he spoke.

“I’ll explain when we find Ray,” I said, “Speaking of Ray…” I pulled out my phone to see some missed texts.

 

**Ray T.**   
_Tuesday, 2:37 pm_

Where’d you guys go?

 

**Ray T.**   
_Tuesday, 3:01 pm_

Text me when you’re going back home. I’ll come back.

 

I sent him a text back.

 

**— > Ray T.**   
_Tuesday, 4:36 pm_

We are heading back now. I will explain everything

 

Once we got back to our house, Ray was already standing there. He clapped his hand against mine, sort of like a mix of a high five and a handshake. Ray looked worried, and even more so when he saws the huge black and blue circle on Brendon’s forehead.

“You guy’s have a lot of explaining to do…” Ray smiled.

“You’re gonna love this story,” Brendon said to him. Brendon started to explain everything after he went ‘batshit crazy’.

~.~.~.~

“…okay, okay, this is the best part,” Brendon exclaimed. Brendon had already told most of the story, and we had made our way up to my room and were sitting on my bed. “You know Mikey Way? Of the Way brothers?” Ray nodded, leaning towards Brendon. “I walk into the kitchen, and Mikey twirls Frank like some Disney princess or something, and then he leans in and kisses him, and Frank, oh my God,” Brendon bursts out laughing. I glared at him.

“Why are you laughing? What did I do?” He looked at me with this face of pure disbelief.

“You didn’t realize?” Brendon asked me. Ray was turning his head back and forth between Brendon and I.

“Realize what?” I had no idea what he was talking about.

“Oh my gosh, okay, so Mikey leans down and kisses Frank, and Frank makes this _noise_ ,” I blushed. I made a noise?

“What noise?” Ray asked.

“It was like this,” Brendon proceeded to make a sexual squeaking noise, resembling a mix of a female pornstar and a mouse.

“What?! I didn’t do that!” I knew I was as red as a tomato.

“Dude, yes you did, I heard you,”

“Ugh, what _ever_.” Ray and Brendon burst into laughter, and I eventually gave in and joined them. The laughing slowly died down and their faces became serious.

“Frank?” Ray asked softly, trying not to pressure me to talk about anything I didn’t want to. I smiled slightly, just to show them I was okay.

“Alright, let’s get this over with. You guys know Bert McCracken, right?” They nodded. “Well… he’s been beating me up since Freshman year.” They both gave me looks of sympathy, but neither spoke. “Yesterday, he cornered me in the English room…” I could hear my voice begin to shake, but I kept talking, “His friends pinned me down and… Bert did something that seemed like kissing, but was just sort of shoving his tongue down my throat, and then he started palming me through my jeans,” I took a deep breath. I wasn’t going to go into details about what Bert did to me, but I continued, “He then… He fingered me… And t-then he… H-he uh…” I bursts into tears, remembering the pain and the pleasure of him inside me.

“Shh, it’s okay. Frank we understand, we get it,” Brendon soothed me and pulled me into a hug, my head in his chest. I accepted his warmth and leaned up against him.

“Thank you,” I murmured against his body. It wasn’t sexual, it was just to feel each other, to know we were both real, to know everything was gonna be okay. Brendon and I had done it before. I usually fall asleep in his arms every time we stay at each other houses. I slowly fell into sleep while pressing against him, his arms around me holding me in place.

The last 48 hours had been crazy. Bert McCracken had raped me and been arrested for it, and Mikey Way had gone to the random younger brother of the gorgeous guy I had a crush on, to the extremely attractive (and really, really hot (yes, those adjectives mean different things (I think))) more-than-friend, who’s older brother happened to be Gee Way, a guy in my English class.

Yeah, that’s it.

A guy in my English class.

~.~.~.~

I woke up to an empty bed. I assumed Ray and Brendon had left to go to school, and of course allowed me to oversleep. Dumbasses. I tried moving, but my entire body ached and I reluctantly laid back down. I reached over to my phone, which I was thankful was on my nightstand. On top of my phone was a note.

Frankie -   
Principal & I decided u will not go to school 4 this week & not next week if needed. You need 2 rest. I’ll be home @ 7. I love you so much. Call me if you need anything,   
Mom

I smiled. Of course my mom would leave a note instead of texting me. I relaxed into my bed, this time without having to be worried about needing to leave.

I put my phone down next to me and grabbed my computer from the foot of my bed. I didn’t really want to watch T.V. all day, but I didn’t know what else I would do without having to get out of bed.

 

**— > Brendon U.**   
_Wednesday, 10:14 am_

Hey man, r u at school?

…  
 _Yeah. S’up?_

—> Bored. Can you come over?

_Thank god dude school today sucks. I’m gonna tell gough you are desperate for my comfort and support. k?_

—> Screw you. Just hurry up and get here

 

He didn’t reply, but I assumed he had gotten the message. I slowly got out of bed and walked down into the kitchen, my body aching with each step. I poured myself some Lucky Charms and walked back up to my room with my cereal. I laid down and turned on Jaws. I didn’t get very far into the movie before I heard my phone buzz.

**Unknown Number**   
_Wednesday, 10:33 am_

Hey. Patrick gave me your number, hope it’s okay. I think we need to talk

…  
—> Who is this?

_It’s Mikey Way_

 

My heart fluttered. I couldn’t resist the smile that came onto my face.

 

—> Hey Moikey. Are you at school?

_Yep. Frank, listen…_

—> Yeah? Is everything okay?

_About yesterday… I don’t like you in that way. Sorry._

 

My heart went from fluttering with joy to shattered. What had I done? Why did he suddenly not like me? I should’ve known he wouldn’t like me, I’m just some weak, desperate kid, but I didn’t realize he was cold enough to break my heart with an emotionless text. My fingers were shaking while I typed out the next text, and tears were blurring my vision.

 

—> It’s okay.

 

The doorbell rang before I could read the next text he sent. I opened the door to see Brendon standing there, smiling like an idiot. His smile quickly disappeared when I collapsed on the floor, crying and sobbing, and since I didn’t need to worry about noise, I let it all out. Brendon picked me up (bridal style, may I add) and carried me to my room. He sat on my bed, laid me on his lap and cradled me like a baby, stroking my hair. I cried until Brendon picked up my phone.

“You got a text, honey. It says ‘Actually, it’s not okay. Just don’t talk to me, loser’,” Brendon seemed to have immediately regretted reading the text allowed. “Who’s phone number is this?” He growled. His voice sounded the same as it did yesterday, just before he went to choke Gee.

“M-mikey’s,” I stuttered. After reading the rest of the conversation, he took out his phone and clicked a contact. I heard a monotone voice from the other line and my breathing stopped. It was Mikey.

“Hello?”

“Mikey,” Brendon said in a scarily calm tone, “If you ever talk like that to Frank again, you won’t live another day. Apologize right now or I swear to God you’re gonna wish you were never born.”

“Bren, what drugs are you on? I haven’t talked to Frank since yesterday,” Mikey sounded genuinely confused.

“Yes, you have. Don’t even try to pretend it. I saw all the texts you sent him.”

“Bren, I don’t even have his phone number,” I could practically hear Mikey roll his eyes. Brendon grabbed my phone again and read out the entire conversation.

“Is Frank with you?” Mikey said after listening to the conversation he and I supposedly had.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he wants to talk to you,”

“Give him the phone,” Brendon looked at me, and I shook my head. ‘ _Speaker_ ,’ I mouthed.

“I’ll put you on speaker. Don’t try anything funny, Way, or you’ll regret it,” Brendon put the phone on speaker. “Okay, he can hear you,” Brendon combed through my hair and leaned down to gently kiss my forehead.

“Frankie, baby, I would never say anything like that to you. You are beautiful, okay? Absolutely beautiful,” I thought I could hear a small cry in the background on the other line, coming from someone other than Mikey, but I ignored it.

“C-can you come over?” I stuttered out.

“Yeah, yeah baby, I’ll be there soon,” He whispered softly. The call ended and Brendon stroked my hair again.

“Who was texting me? It had to be someone,” I was confused. I didn’t think anyone hated me, but apparently someone clearly had it out for me.

“Can you read the number out to me? I’ll check my contacts,” I read out each number to him, and his eyes widened then narrowed when he saw who it was.

“W-well?” I whispered. Brendon brought my head to his chest.

“I think it’s better if I wait to tell you who it is.”

“But-“

“Frank, you need to trust me on this.”

“I have the awful feeling it’s Gee…” My voice shook as I said it. As crazy as it was, I still had feelings for him. I secretly prayed we could still be friends, and somewhere deep inside me, I wanted to be more than just friends.

Despite the situation, Brendon barked out a laugh at my assumption.

“Frank, I know you’ve been crushing on him since the first day of Freshman year, but you really need to get to know him better. He is way too nice to do anything like that.” I sighed with relief, and Brendon clearly noticed. “Kiddo, if your worried Gee hates you, you're crazy.” I smiled at him. He has always known how to make me feel better. At first glance, people might think Brendon and I are a couple, but we were just friends. Very, very close friends. Both of us knew that and both wanted nothing more. I snuggled into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head while pulling me closer.

“You smell nice,” I giggled.

“I know,” Brendon boasted cockily. He kissed my forehead, and licked me like he was my mother cat. I chuckled.

“That tickles!” I laughed more as he proceeded to lick me more over my face. We heard the front door open and close, but we didn’t move from our position.

“Hey,” Mikey walked into my room, not even fazed about us together. Brendon and I had a reputation for being very cuddly and close, yet no one ever thought of us dating, despite him being bi, and me being gay, but technically only a few people officially knew… I see now why no one was shocked when I came out. Mikey sat down next to us on the bed. I crawled out of Brendon’s embrace and straddled his long legs facing him. He bent his legs, causing me to fall onto his torso.

“Ah!” I playfully squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me on my forehead, and paused before kissing the tip of my nose, and, finally, kissed my lips. He pulled his lips away, our foreheads still touching. I kissed him quickly and pulled back, but I couldn’t stay away. I kissed any part of his skin I could reach. He started laughing and tried to push me off, but I crawled back to him, this time kissing all along his shirt and chest. He eventually managed to get me off, but cupped my jaw and pulled his lips to mine, this time staying together longer than before.

He suddenly shifted awkwardly and looked uncomfortable and I got off his legs, worried I was crushing him.

“Was I hurting you?” I asked him worriedly.

“What? No, silly,” He kissed my cheek, “Uh, it’s just that, I had to stay home today because Gee wasn’t doing well, and, uh, I couldn’t leave him so…”

“He’s here, isn’t he?” Brendon asked.

“Yeah,” A new voice came from my bedroom door. It was sad and defeated. I looked behind me and jumped back at the sight of the, dare I say, stunning Gee. I forgot I was on the bed, and I fell backwards onto the floor with a thud.


	7. Folkin' Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a ton smut in this chapter. if that's not your thing, skip to the last couple paragraphs

“Gee, let’s go downstairs. Come down soon,” Brendon said, directing the second part at Mikey and I.

“Yeah, okay,” Mikey said, his tone changed back to monotone after seeing his brother. The door shut and Mikey picked me up off the floor. He laid me down on the bed and crawled on all fours on top of me.

“Did you hurt yourself, baby?” He said worriedly.

“No, silly,” I answered back, mocking him. He smiled. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back, taking my hands and pinning them above my head. He took both my hands in one of his own and put his free hand under my shirt. I moaned against his lips, trying to move but I couldn’t. Mikey must’ve realized me shifting, and he pulled back from me.

“Is this okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Mikey said, his confidence slipping away. I was determined to catch it.

“No, I like it. I like the feeling of being controlled, especially by you. Now kiss me you idiot,” I didn’t realize the truth of my statement until I said it. Not the kissing part, but how I like to be controlled.

Mikey smirked, coming back in, grazing my lips, but not kissing me. I was impressed with myself that I managed to get Mikey’s confidence back to him, but I wasn’t too excited he was teasing me. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered seductively,

“I have a better idea,” He lifted off my shirt, moving his hands for just a second. Instead of throwing it away, like I expected him to, he tied it around my wrists and the headboard. I tried getting away, but the shirt made it so I couldn’t move. Mikey smiled mischievously when he realized his plan had worked.

Mikey held my hips down and kissed the skin behind my ear, making me shiver. He made his way around my neck, sucking lightly. He nipped my skin with his teeth, and I squeaked in a high pitched noise. He kissed his way down the middle of my chest until he got to my crotch. My breath quickened as Mikey began mouthing my boner through my pajama pants.

“Oh, God,” I tried to push up to Mikey’s mouth, but his hands stayed firm on my hips. Mikey slowly pulled my pants off, and looked up at me skeptically when he saw I wasn’t wearing boxers.

“Kinky,” He said with a smirk. I blushed a bright red.

“It’s just, I don’t sleep with boxers on…” My blush went away when I felt Mikey licking my upper thigh, but making sure not to touch my cock, which, by now, was throbbing.

Mikey teased more, and I bit my lip, trying to resist screaming for him to just _touch_ me.

“Please Mikey,” I whispered. He looked up, and I melted at the sight of his dark, lust-filled eyes. “I want you inside me.” Now it was Mikey’s turn to moan. He straightened up, taking off his shirt. I tried to reach up and feel him, but my dumb shirt held me back. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. I laughed breathily.

“Who’s kinky now?” I challenged. He undid his belt and pulled his jeans off.

“Do you want me to keep teasing you, Iero?” He growled while rubbing my at the top of my legs next to my dick, still avoiding touching it. Any cockiness I had went away, and I tried to squirm, but he still held me down.

“N-no, please. I want you. God, I want you so bad da-,“ I stopped myself before I finished that sentence. Mikey smirked as he popped open the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss wasn’t like it was earlier. It wasn’t passionate, it was lustful. He pushed one finger into me and I moaned with pleasure. I panted when he started to pump his finger in and out of me. I pressed down onto him and groaned when he added a second finger.

“Come on princess,” He moaned, beginning to scissor his fingers, which caused me to whine. “Call me daddy, baby. I know you want to, you dirty little slut.” I moaned. I don’t know where his dirty talk came from, but it really fucking turned me on.

“Daddy,” I moaned out. He added a third finger, and I squeaked a little. “Please, daddy, I’m ready. I need you.” He took out his fingers and lined himself up with my hole.

“You’re so pretty, baby. My pretty little princess, just waiting for my cock,” Mikey growled out at me with a sex-driven tone.

“P-please,” I stammered out. Mikey pushed himself into me and we both moaned. His condescending, controlling attitude faltered and he leaned down so our bodies were on each other. I still couldn’t move my arms, and it felt pretty damn hot to be unable to resist.

“I, fuck, Frank, baby, Frank you feel so good,” He groaned into my neck, definitely giving me some hickies as he sucked there. I arched my back and, in doing so, made the best fucking accident of my life because it made it so that Mikey’s cock hit my prostate.

“Shit,” I moaned, feeling the familiar wave of pleasure rush through my body. Mikey noticed, and as I laid back flat, he angled so that he hit my prostate again. I yelped. He hammered into the same spot over and over again and it felt better than anything I’ve ever felt. He reached down and finally began to jerk me off in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, Mikey. Mikey, Mikey, Mikey,” I felt my orgasm hit me like a train. “Ah!” I cried out, cumming in between Mikey and I.

“Fuck, Frank, I-I’m gonna-“ His sentence was interrupted by a loud moan, and I felt him filling my insides with his semen. He fell next to me, pulling out of me. I whined at the emptiness. He leaned over and kissed the side of my neck, untying my hands. As soon as he did, I rolled on top of him, laying down so that my knees were bent at the sides of his body and my arms flat against either side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my torso, kissing me.

“You’re beautiful, baby,” He whispered, and I responded by giggling.

“Let’s get cleaned up. I think Brendon will want us downstairs.”

“Okay. Where’s the shower?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” We got up, and I handed him a towel from my floor, and got one for myself as well. We snuck through the hallway and I showed him the bathroom.

“Right there. Do you want to go first?” I said, trying to be polite.

“No, please, go ahead,” He said with a tint of mischief. I nodded and walked to turn on the shower. Once I deemed the temperature of the water worthy, I stepped in, sighing with relief as the water washed my sweat off of me. I squeaked with surprise and two hands were placed on my hips and a body against my back.

“You really thought I was gonna let you shower alone, gorgeous?” I giggled for the hundredth time today and turned around to face my one and only Mikey Way.

“I guess I should’ve known better,” I smiled. Mikey grabbed the soap, and I stepped back to let him wash himself. He squirted some of the liquid onto his hand, and with the other one twirled me into his arms so that my back was against his chest in our original position. I gasped.

“You can’t get away from me that easily, sugar.”

“That was a little dangerous, don’t you think? You could’ve slipped and fell,” I tried to sound serious as I said it, but I couldn’t resist the (you guessed it) giggle that escaped my mouth.

“Oh, Frankie,” He began to massage the soap onto my chest and arms, and I couldn’t help to groan from the pleasurable massage, “I’m too smooth to slip.” I chuckled at his line. His hands got lower down on my body, reaching my dick, which was already getting hard again. He grasped it and I gasped. I brought my arms up behind me and to the back of Mikey’s head, blindly clutching at his hair. The position was a little weird, but it gave him access to my entire body, and made it so I had a harder time resisting. Mikey started to slowly jack me off, bringing me to being fully hard. He sped up slightly, and I leaned my head back next to his. He took the opportunity to give me hickies to the opposite side of my neck where he had already given me plenty. His hand that wasn’t jerking my off must’ve felt neglected, so it made it’s way up my chest to my nipple, pinching it and twisting it. I squealed, dropping my head back down, panting hard, but keeping my arms behind us. He moved his lower hand faster, and I felt my orgasm coming for the second time today.

“M-Mikey, I’m gonna cum,” I gasped. Mikey sped his hand up, and pinched my nipple hard. I let out a gasp as I painted the shower wall white. Mikey continued to wash over my body, acting as though nothing had happened. I lowered my arms back down and quickly turned to face Mikey. He jumped in surprise, clearly not expecting me to move around. In a burst of courage I pushed him against the wall (the clean one, mind you) and lowered myself down to my knees. He gasped as I licked his length.

“Oh, Frankie, baby,” He moaned, one hand grabbing a fistful of my hair lightly. I switched my voice back to innocence and looked up at him through my eyelashes, which were now longer because they were wet.

“I just wanna make my daddy feel as good as he made me feel,” I squeaked in a toddler-resembling tone. Mikey groaned.

“Yeah, baby, make daddy moan. Make daddy cum on your pretty little face,” His voice was sexy, low and gravely. I licked his dick again and felt him shiver. I put my mouth around the tip before moving down to take him into my mouth. He groaned, so I assumed I was doing a good job. I kept bobbing my head, going slightly further down each time. I suddenly got a mischievous idea. I moved my hands up the side of his legs, trying to make it seem normal. I got to his hips and laughed to myself about what I was going to do. My hand went back to Mikey’s tight asshole. I put my finger at the entrance, and Mikey realized I was planning something.

“Frank, baby, what are you-“ Before he could finish, I shoved my finger inside of him, and at the same time deep throated him as far down as I could go. He threw his head backward, probably hurting himself, but he clearly didn’t care.

“Sugar, princess, oh God my baby, _shit_.” I added a second finger and pumped in and out, continuing to suck him off down to the base of his cock. “I-I’m gonna cum, baby, you m-might wanna pull away.” His hand tugged at my hair, but I stayed on. Knowing he was close, I did a final pump, sucking all the way down to his chest and pushing my fingers in until the knuckle. He arched his neck backwards again and practically screamed, “SHIT FRANK!” Before shooting his load into my mouth. I pulled out my fingers, and removed my mouth from his dick. I stood up and let his liquid drip all over his chest. I began to lick it off as it ran down his body. I looked up at him while still cleaning off his cum. He was panting hard, watching me with needy eyes.

“We really need to stop getting so distracted,” I said to him once I finished getting every last drop of his jizz off of him and into my mouth.

“I dunno, I had a pretty good time,” he smirked. I leaned down and picked up the body lotion from the floor. Mikey took the chance to slap my ass, making a loud echoing noise. I yelped and quickly stood back up.

“Sorry babe, couldn’t resist. You’re pretty little ass was just asking for it.”

“Just wash me, you idiot.”

~.~.~.~

After some quick, clumsy, and dangerous showering, Mikey and I pulled our clothes back on and headed downstairs. We were greeted by an unhappy sight.

“Are you fucking crazy? Do you even know what he’s been through?” Brendon was full on screaming at his phone. Gee, however, was quietly laying on the couch. He looked gorgeous, even though his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were still tears coming. I heard a voice come from the other side of the phone. Considering I could hear it from across the room, I assumed Brendon’s companion was yelling at him too. Brendon turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Mikey and I.

“I gotta go, asshole. I swear, if Frank ever hears from you again I will-“ He stopped, interrupted from the other person on the line. I sighed realizing it was about me again.

“No, he doesn’t fucking know who sent him the text. I’m not going to worry him. Now fuck off,” Brendon said, slightly less as loud. He angrily pressed the ‘end call’ button before turning Gee into a sitting position and placing himself next to him. Brendon sighed and leaned his head back.

“Frank, if you ever needed a manager, I’m your guy,” Brendon laughed as he looked at Mikey and I.

“Yeah, more like body guard,” Mikey retorted. I shoved him playfully.

“Sorry we took so long. We were… Busy,” I smirked mischievously as I said it.

“Busy fucking, right a-fucking-bove us,” Gee growled at me and Mikey.

“Gee, what are-“ Mikey began slowly, but Gee wasn’t taking it.

“Just, fuck off,” Gee mumbled as he stood up and left the room.

“I’ll get him,” Mikey rolled his eyes.

“No, I will,” I said, holding him back, “This is my fault in the first place.” I left to follow Gee, not waiting to see if Mikey approved.

I found him sitting in a closet in the basement, hugging his legs to his chest. I sat down next to him, and felt slightly offended when he shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong?” I said, letting my legs lay out in front of me. Gee turned his body to face me and crossed his legs. I mimicked him so that our knees were touching. Well, they would be touching if didn’t have tiny legs. I looked into eyes and God fucking dammit I forgot about his eyes and how they just make me feel like I’m floating on a cloud of happiness and magic.

“It’s just, even though I’m older, Mikey has always been better than me. At everything. He has more friends than me, and he is always the better brother. I just, I wanna be good at something for once, you know?” He sighed.

“Oh, Gee,” I brushed a stray strand of his jet black hair behind his ear, “You are good at so many things. You and Mikey both have your strengths and weaknesses, but neither one of you is better than the other,” I tried to convince him, but he clearly wasn’t taking it.

“No offense, but obviously you don’t believe that,”

“What do you mean?” I was confused. I stroked a hand through his hair as he spoke.

“You are all over him! It took him a day to have you falling in love with him, and I’ve been trying to get with you for months,” He sighed.

“What are you talking about?” He fucking liked me this entire time? He must’ve seen a look of _Are you shitting me right now?_ on my face because he laughed humorlessly.

“Frank, I was trying to show you that I liked you, but I guess I’m not very good at it…” He trailed off, his eyes darting down. I knew I shouldn’t have, but I crawled into his lap, still stroking his hair. I wanted to just stare at him for ages, just looking at him.

“I really hope, yet at the same time don’t, that you are fucking with me right now,” I whispered. He laughed lightly, and I kept talking, “I mean, Gee, seriously? I’ve had a crush on you ever since I saw you.” He smiled at me, and I almost melted. He was stunning.

“I’m sorry Frank. I hate myself because of what happened on Monday. I’m so sorry,” His head fell down. I grabbed his chin and pulled his head up to face me again.

“Gee, it’s…” I knew I had to lie to make him feel better, even though I didn’t want to, “fine. It’s fine. Instead of apologizing, just gain my trust back, okay?” I almost whispered my next words, and I really should’t have said it, but I couldn’t stop myself, “I still want you.”

He didn’t move, and neither did I. We just got lost in each other’s gaze, which was not very hard. After quite some time he turned his eyes down, but I didn’t look away. I stared at him, admiring everything about him.

“Why are you staring at me?” Gee asked, sounding scared and insecure.

“Because you’re beautiful.” He smiled sadly and got up, carrying me with him.

“Let’s go back upstairs.” I nodded in agreement and lazily walked next to him.

When we got back to the main room of my house, Mikey and Brendon were fiddling with the T.V.. Brendon turned around and spoke.

“Frank, how the fuck does this thing work?” I laughed and walked over, Mikey and Gee staying very still. The tension in the air was thick, so I hoped to get a movie on soon. I clicked on Netflix and we all sat on the couch. Mikey sat on the far left, and I sat next to him, Brendon to my right, and finally Gee. We turned on some movie about spies, but I wasn’t really focusing. Mikey turned to get more comfortable, leaning his back into the corner of the couch. I crawled and laid on top of him. I easily fit in between his legs like a puzzle piece. He began to bite and nibble to my ear, and I giggled so quietly only he could hear it.

“I love it when I make you giggle, darling,” Mikey whispered into my ear. I sighed contently and shifted closer to him. He pulled me in closer and continued to eat my ear. He slowly made his way to my neck, kissing gently on the hickies he had made earlier. I leaned my head back, giving him better access to my skin. He licked and kissed my jaw, and put his nose on my Adam’s apple. I laughed quietly, and felt him smile into my neck. There was a loud gunshot in the movie and I jumped. Mikey squeezed me close to him.

“Weren’t you paying attention, cutie?” Mikey asked innocently.

“It was a little difficult - there was something chewing on my neck,” I retorted.

“Baby, listen,” Mikey said, his voice growing serious.

“Yeah?”

“Whatever anyone says to you - about me or Gee or anyone - just know you are beautiful and amazing, okay?” Mikey said, kind of out of nowhere.

“Of course baby. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just… Brendon told me who was texting you and I’m pretty angry about it. I’ll fix it all, babe, don’t worry,” He assured me.

“Okay Mikey.”

Before I knew it the credits were rolling.

“Was it just me, or was that a short movie?” I asked, wondering where the time had gone.

“Not really,” Gee laughed, a real laugh. I beamed at him, and he blushed and looked away. We all got up and stretched, Mikey seemed to grow a foot in doing so.

“I think we should get going. It’s nearly 3:00 and our parents will be wondering where we are,” Mikey said, sounding somewhat annoyed suddenly. I made a whine in protest, and Mikey cheered up.

“Hey! We did a lot today!” He leaned to my ear so only I could hear, “Including me fucking you, then jerking you off, and then fucking your mouth.” I shivered with pleasure remembering the earlier activities.

“More like I made you beg for me to make you cum while you fucked yourself on my fingers,” I quietly purred back. He kissed my cheek and ended with, “No way.” The Ways left, leaving me and Brendon. I held up my arms to Brendon like a child.

“Carry meee!”


	8. Weighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: there are some rape/non-con elements at the end of this chapter

Brendon obliged my request to be carried and grabbed me under my armpits. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn’t fall as he waddled up the stairs. He threw me on the bed and flopped down next to me. We did a weird spooning thing where we were both the big spoons and our legs were wildly tangling together. We made it so we could be face to face, meaning my feet were near to his knees.

“Okay,” Brendon began, “Since I had to listen to you fucking Mikey Way all day, I get to talk for a while.”

“You heard us?” I blushed a bright red. He laughed.

“I’m pretty sure Australia heard you.”

“So you know I, uhm…”

“Have a daddy kink? Yes, I know,” He probably saw the fear in my eyes as he said it, so he laughed again to make me more comfortable. “Babe, we’ve done weirder things with each other. Also, I don’t kink shame. Who do you think I am?” He said, pretending to be offended. I laughed.

“I guess you can’t blackmail me, though, because I have threats for you,” I winked. He looked confused.

“Like what?” He threatened, clearly not believing me. I smiled a cheek ripping smile.

“Well, _kitten_ , there’s a particular one I have in mind,” I teased, sure to make him know exactly what I was talking about. Yep, Brendon Urie had a kitten kink. I had never seen Brendon go as red as he did right at that moment.

“Who told you?” He squeaked. I had only seen him embarrassed a couple times, so I savored the moment.

“Remember that party where you got super drunk?” He nodded, even though that was every party we had ever been to. “Well you went up to some random guy and started flirting with him. You kept on calling him ‘your pretty little kitty’.” Brendon looked like he was about to faint.

“Well my life is fucking over.”

“Let’s debate - incest or bestiality?” I joked. He groaned.

“Moving on. You know that Ryan guy I was talking about earlier?” I nodded, “I got his phone number, and I’m totally gonna get some ass.” He was acting like all he wanted was ‘ass’, I could see it in his face that he actually cared about this Ryan guy. It was another rare sighting for Brendon - I had only ever seen him actually love someone once, but it was a while ago.

“Yes!” I did a little fist pump, nearly knocking him in the face, “Text him _now_ ,” I demanded. He laughed and pulled out his phone, typing in a contact as ‘hot scarf boy’.

—> Heyy. It’s Brendon

“Hm… that’s… okay, but it needs to be more flirty… and less friendly,” I said with a wink and wiggle of my shoulders. He laughed and typed out a new one.

—> Hey babe. It’s bden from schooool

“Tone it down.”

—> hey ryan. it’s brendon

“Do you, like, have a nickname for him or something?”

“No but I can make one up.”

“Yeah do that.”

—> Hi my tiny kitty cat who wears eyeliner and scarves. it’s your knight in not-so-shining armor who has anger issues and a bad sense of humor

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, that’ll make him swoon over you,” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I know! Guys love creative men.”

“Shut up you’re not a man. You are a child.”

—> Hiya cutie! It’s brendon

“Mhm that’s good, but get rid of the exclamation mark and make it all lowercase.”

—> hiya cutie. it’s brendon

“And add a period to the end of it.”

—> hiya cutie. it’s brendon.

“Perfect!” I said, deciding it was good enough.

“So I can hit send?”

“Yes. I have approved,” I said in the most business-man like voice I could manage.

**— > hot scarf boy**  
_Wednesday, 3:17 pm_

hiya cutie. it’s brendon.

_hi Brenny! where were u @ school? I missed you :(_

Brendon blushed and I giggled uncontrollably. 

—> do u know Frank? yeah he needed me bc he’s been through some stuff

_oh no! i hope he feels better. are you still there?_

I stopped him before he could say yes. “He’s wants to invite you over, but if you say your still here he won’t,” I whined, dragging out the the syllable. He sighed.

—> nah i’m leaving rn

_wanna come over?_

“Yes!” I jumped up in excitement. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“I’m pretty sure your more excited about this than I am,” Brendon laughed lightly, but his eyes glowed brighter than I had ever seen before. Looking at him made my heart ache.

“Well, respond you dumbass!”

—> sure! what’s your address?

Ryan texted him the address, and Brendon left with a giant smile on his face soon after me convincing him to go to follow through with his plan to go to Ryan’s house. They had been texting back and forth for around an hour, and it was really cute to see Brendon drooling over him. He told me to text him if I needed him, and he practically skipped away.

Now that Brendon, Mikey, and Gee had left, I had nothing to do again. I ended up just going to play my guitar. I picked up the white instrument with a smile. I always got cheered up when I played my guitar. The shimmering silver letters shone as I picked up Pansy. I sighed with happiness as I played this first chord. Things seemed to be getting so much better in such a short amount of time. I got lost in my music, and I played until my fingers hurt.

I heard my mom call out my name from upstairs, so I reluctantly put down Pansy. I turned on my phone and saw that Brendon and some other phone numbers had texted me, and that it was almost eight at night. Had I really been playing the guitar for 4 hours? I put down Pansy and slowly trudged up the stairs, and felt my lower body aching. I made a mental note to kick Mikey for that. Once I made it upstairs, my mom was standing with a plate of food.

“Hey. How are you doing?” She held out the plate of pasta to me and I took it gratefully.

“Fine,” I responded. We didn’t usually need nor want long conversations. I was my mother’s son after all. “I think there’s something you should know…” I realized I never actually told her that I was gay, and this was probably the worst possible time, but it’s better to tell her than her coming home to Mikey and I making out on the couch.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gay,” I knew she wouldn’t really react, and I was thankful for that.

“That’s great, honey! Girls are usually bitches anyway.” I laughed at her comment. She followed up with a question I guess I should’ve expected, “Are you dating Brendon?”

“No, we’re just friends.” That signaled the end of our conversation. I walked up the stairs to my room once again and checked the earlier texts I had missed while playing guitar. 

 

**Unknown Number**  
_Wednesday, 4:35 pm_

Hey baby. Bden gave me your number. It’s Mikey - the real one. Feel free to call me if you need proof, gorgeous.

 

I didn’t need to call to know that it was Mikey. He was the only one who has ever called me gorgeous. Then again, I might call him just to hear his voice. I changed his contact name name to Mikey Way and checked the next text.

 

**Unknown Number**  
_Wednesday, 4:50 pm_

Hi Frank. It’s Gee. Got your number from Mikey.

 

I changed the contact name for him as well and went to my final notification.

 

**Brendon U.**  
_Wednesday, 7:34 pm_

Ryan is amazing. Still at his house. Just thought you should know that. Okay don’t text me I’m busy.

 

I smiled and resisted texting him back. I really loved him and I was so happy he finally found happiness when he had been so angry for the past days. I was going to get him to tell me everything in extreme detail. Despite it being 8:45, sleep slowly took over my body and I drifted off.

~.~.~.~

I woke up the next morning feeling… happy? Wow, I was actually happy. Not neutral. Not depressed. Happy. I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:35. I was shocked I got up so early, then I remembered I had fallen asleep a few hours earlier than usual.

**— > Brendon U.**  
_Thursday, 7:36 am_

I want to hear about you and Ryan. All of it. In gruesome detail. Even the kitten parts ;) ;)

 

I laid back down and waited for a response. My phone buzzed after some time and I grabbed it quickly. I smiled when I saw Brendon had responded.

**Brendon U.**  
_Thursday, 8:01 am_

I’m gonna fall so far behind in school cause of you. Be there in 10

 

I put down my phone again and laid back down. Brendon arrived quickly, and I thought it had to be less than 10 minutes. He had left himself in, knowing my mom was at work, and found me in my bed. I sat up and faced him when he barged in.

“Hey there, lover boy,” I teased and waggled my eyebrows up and down at him.

“For once I think you might be right,” He flopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling with awe, as though there was a fairy pinned there. After some silence I poked him.

“Well? Get to it! I wanna hear everything. Ev-ry-thing,” I made it clear to him that I wanted all of it, and he knew what that included.

“Okay, from the beginning. I left your house and walked a couple minutes to Ryan’s. It was small and cute and like a normal house. I knocked on the door and this fucker opens, smiling like an idiot. He probably knew he looked hot as fuck, because, get this, he was wearing eyeliner. The same he had before, except this time it wasn’t subtle. It was full on all the way around his eyes and, shit, I didn’t think it would be sexy, but it was really damn sexy. I, being the idiot I am, stuttered something like ‘wow, you look good’, and then you won’t guess what the dumbass bastard did. He kissed me. Full on, grabbed me by the hair and started making out with me. I being the smooth fucker that I am, pushed him inside and shut the door with my foot and we made out. I kissed him with a half a year’s worth of love and sex deprivation. So, we were making out and he led me to his room, which was thankfully on the first floor, and I pushed him down beneath me.” I was smiling like an idiot the whole time Brendon was talking, “By then we were both extremely turned on, and I was going to top - duh - so I started to touch him through his jeans. He made this tiny squeaking noise in the back of his throat, which was adorable, and so I pulled off his shirt and he has the best body - boy or girl - out of anyone I have ever hooked up with. He took off my shirt and he had these really soft hands and he was just feeling my body. By now I was straddling above him and neither of us had shirts on yet he still had way too many clothes on, so I pulled off his boxers and pants and he did the same for me, and the kinky asshole got lube from _underneath his pillow_. Of course I wasn’t complaining about it. Then I opened up the lube and it was cherry flavor,” Brendon stopped to laugh, “Cherry! I put the awful smelling stuff on fingers and I slid my middle finger into him because I’m different. He moaned and tilted his head back which allowed me to see that he had really pale neck because of his scarves so I decided to add some color to it, so I slid in a second finger then gave him hickies all over. I finished fingering him and he meowed. He. Fucking. Meowed. Like holy shit. I told him that was sexy, and he said for me to just fuck him, cough cough, rude, but me, being the gentleman I am, complied. He felt really good. When I did start to move, he squeaked and, I quote - I’m not joking, this fucking happened - he said ‘Call me kitten.’” I gaped at him, and for the first time in his story I spoke.

“Are you shitting me?”

“No! He asked me to call him kitten,” Brendon laughed and corrected his wording, “Actually, he sort of begged me to call him kitten.”

“Okay, okay, it’s just getting interesting. Keep talking,” I demanded.

“So I started moving in and out of him and he was so tight and felt really good. I called him kitten and I straightened up to get a better angle, and he looked so damn hot. His eyeliner was getting smudged, and it looked really good. I told him that he did, in fact, look hot and he whimpered and asked me to fuck him harder. He is an even bigger sub then you are, Frank.”

“Definitely not possible,” I disagreed. Brendon snorted.

“He asked me to make him, you know,” He flared his hands around, “but I told him he couldn’t until I did. He nodded so I started to touch him again. He squeaked when I grabbed him and it was adorable. I kept going and he said something like ‘how the fuck do you have so much stamina? Just come inside me, I can’t hold in much longer!’ and that was what pushed me over the edge. After I came, he did, and it wound down from there. We cleaned up and just sort of laid there and talked about music, and he’s super indie and I love it. Then we made out until I got a call from my mom telling me I needed to go home,” He sighed, signifying the end of the story. I smiled a cheek ripping smile.

“That. Was. Awesome,” I said, pausing in between each word.

“You weren’t the one having sex! Also I literally just gave you graphic details on my sex…” Brendon and I laughed together. Eventually the laughter died down, and Brendon spoke again.

“Wanna play video games?”

“Ugh, you’re such a _guy_. But yeah, sure.”

~.~.~.~

The next couple days passed by slowly. It consisted of Brendon going to fuck Ryan, Mikey coming to fuck me, or Brendon, the Way brothers, and I just hanging out. I still didn’t meet Ryan, and Brendon promised he would introduced us soon. Gee started to loosen up again, and it was really nice to see him returning to normal. Mikey and I were technically together, but Gee and I started to look at each other. Stare was a better adjective. I would stare at his eyes, and, from what it seemed like, Gee would stare at my lips. We would eventually be broken away from the other’s gaze, and we acted like it didn’t happen. But then I would get lost in his eyes again, and he would with my lips. I think Mikey started to notice, because he started to get closer to me, almost possessive, wanting to spend more time with me. He started fucking my a lot harder, too, and even though I ached after, I really didn’t mind. Oh, I didn’t mind at all. Now it was Monday, and I had taken up my mom’s offer of staying home from school this week as well. Brendon had gone to ‘his kitten’s’ house, and I was heading to the Ways. Even though I could stay home, Gee and Mikes still had to go to school, and Brendon could still ditch, but he said it would be better to start going again. I had the suspicion he just wanted to see Ryan more. Ray and I had seen each other, but he had family problems so a lot of the time he couldn’t hang with me. Mikey texted me saying he had a surprise, and I honestly had no idea what it could be. I arrived at their front steps, and Mikey whipped opened the door the first time I knocked.

“Hey beautiful,” Mikey pulled me into a kiss and I moaned against it.

“Babe, what is this all about?” I moaned against his lips. Gee wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and I was somewhat disappointed. He pulled me upstairs to his room.

“Close your eyes, babe,” Mikey commanded seductively. I did as he asked and felt a blindfold being tied over my eyes. Mikey picked me up and dropped me onto the bed. He seemed to have handcuffed my arms above me and climbed on top of me. He started palming me through my jeans, and something inside me clicked. This was too fast. Everything was too fast. I couldn’t move.

_Bert pulled down my jeans and boxers to reveal my member_

“No!” I squirmed, “No, no, please! I don’t want this!” I couldn’t breath. I can’t breath.

_You like this? You like me touching you while you can't move?_

“I don’t I don’t like you touching me, Bert! Get off me! Please, Bert, just leave me alone,” I cried and sobbed and felt myself shaking, but I felt held down. My body was being crushed, squeezed, tortured. This couldn’t be happening again.

_Aw, poor little Frankie, acting all innocent, but you like this_

“I don’t like this! Get off me you freak! Bert you’re gonna get arrested! Get off me!” I thrashed once more and everything went away. I wasn’t being crushed anymore. I was floating, nothing was happening, until I felt someone was shaking me.


	9. Lie to the Truth

“No, no Bert please, please, I don’t want it, I don’t want it,” I sobbed, my voice shaking. The two arms wrapped around me and cradled me, rocking me back and forth.

“Shh, shh, your safe, your safe,” I cried into the owner of the arm’s shoulder. I was safe. I am safe. Light began to fill my eyes again, and I opened them to see a terrified Mikey standing in front of me. If Mikey was there, who was holding me? I squirmed and the two arms let go of me, and I stood up, looking at a scared Gee. I realized what I must’ve just done.

“Oh no. Oh Mikey, I’m so sorry. Mikey, will you forgive me? Please forgive me…” I broke into tears again before I could finish my sentence. I crumbled to the ground, but was soon picked back up and put on the bed. A hand brushed gently through my hair, and I figured it was Gee’s because of how soft it was. The bed sank next to me and someone pulled me away from Gee onto their lap, kissing my head.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I was so stupid, doing something like that,” Mikey cried lightly into my head.

“Why are you sorry? I’m just some weak, emo, insensitive asshole who tried to kick when you were doing something nice for me,” I cried softly.

“Never,” He voice had switched from sad to angry.

“W-what?”

“I never, ever what to hear my beautiful, adorable, sweet, gorgeous baby say that about himself again,” Mikey demanded. I sobbed harder, mumbling ‘I’m sorry’s to him. He continued to kiss my forehead, hugging me close to him. I laid on him until I cried myself to sleep, thinking about two strong arms steadying me, holding me up when I needed it. 

The problem was, I wasn’t sure which brother those arms belonged to.

~.~.~.~

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in - snuggled in Mikey’s arm with him pulling me close. The online difference was Gee was no longer in the room.

“Morning,” Mikey whispered to me.

“G’morning,” I responded.

“Your mom called - I told her you were gonna stay the night here.”

“She didn’t want to talk to me?”

“Well, I may have pretended to be you.”

“What? How did she believe you?”

“‘Hey mommy just at a friends house. I’ll be home tomorrow, okay? Love you,’” Mikey did a squeaky voice, and I figured he was impersonating me. I punched him in the arm as he laughed.

“That sounds nothing like me!”

“Your mom clearly didn’t think so.” I snuggled into his chest again, breathing in his scent.

“What time is it?” I mumbled against him.

“Almost 3:00.”

“Really?” I piped up, “I slept for, like, 20 hours?”

“My sleeping beauty.” There was light knock on the door, but I didn’t bother to look up. Well, not until I figured out who it was.

“Hey, Gee. What’s up?” Mikey greeted his brother, and I felt him stiffen when I looked up and excitedly exclaimed, “Gee!”. The older brother smiled at me.

“I heard you guys talking and just wanted to check in. How are you feeling, Frank?” He started to make his way to sit on the bed, but stopped when his eyes made their way to Mikey instead of me. Gee’s smile switched to a frown, but I crawled off Mikey to the end of the bed and grabbed Gee’s hand to pull him to sit next to me. Mikey growled behind me so I turned around and pulled him in to kiss him. Gee seemed to whimper next to me, and I liked how he sounded, so I deepened the kiss, and Gee practically moaned. Well, that's new. I pulled off Mikey and he smiled, obviously reassured, and he hadn’t noticed what I did to tease Gee.

“What was it you wanted, Gee?” I asked as though nothing had happened. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I pretended to be confused. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no, just checking in to make sure your okay. Clearly your fine so I’ll just go back to my-“

“No!” I interrupted him, “Let’s play a game. Please,” I whined, jumping up and down on the bed with my knees.

“Yeah sure. What do you wanna play?” Mikey spoke.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” I squealed. I saw Gee’s face fall.

“Really?” Mikey doubted, raising a questioning eyebrow. I nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, sure. Let’s make it fun and invite Brendon, yeah?”

“Yeah!” I cheered. Mikey texted someone, and I assumed it was Brendon. Gee was up and slowly inching towards the door, so I jumped up and grabbed him.

“Come on, Gee,” My voice lowered to a whisper, “Let’s play,” I said it so that Mikey wouldn’t suspect anything, but so that I could make Gee squirm. I don’t why, but it was so much fun watching him get turned on and not being able to do anything about it. It was especially fun because I was the one turning him on. If I made it so Mikey could notice, he would become jealous and would fuck me better then ever. Shit, I'm really fucked up, aren't I? I dragged him back to the bed. He didn’t fully give in, but didn’t resist either. He just stood there looking at me, eyes slightly squinted, as though he was studying me. He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him, Mikey by my side. The front door opened and shut and we heard two pairs of feet running up the stairs. Brendon appeared in the doorway with a guy beside him. From what Brendon has said, I knew it was Ryan. Eyeliner, scarves, a vest - he had it all. I smiled and jumped up.

“Are you Ryan?” I squealed, bringing out my inner 12-year-old girl. He chuckled.

“Yeah. I assume you’re Frank?” I beamed.

“Does Brendon talk about me that much?”

“Yes, but then again there aren’t very many ‘short emo twinks’ he talks about,” Ryan giggled. He was cute - I liked him already.

“Your taller than I imagined,” I looked up to him and balanced on my toes, coming just below his chin. He was even just slightly taller than Brendon, which surprised me considering my best friend never mentioned it.

“You are shorter than I did.” He smiled and I returned the gesture.

“You know, Brendon is really in love with you. He says that you-“ Brendon cut me off by picking me up and throwing me on the bed. I squealed and laughed.

“I think that’s enough talking. I heard we were playing truth or dare,” Brendon waggled his eyebrows. I nodded enthusiastically. The five of us sat down on the bed in a circle. Ryan was to my left, and Gee to my right. Mikey sat beside him and Brendon.

“Who wants to start?” Mikey asked.

“I will,” Brendon volunteered, “Gee, truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth,” Gee said nervously.

“How long have you wanted to fuck Frank?” The guy in question blushed a bright red.

“Uhm, since, like, last March,” He mumbled honestly. Ryan, Brendon, and I laughed and clapped, Brendon adding a whistle, but Mikey just shot him a look to kill.

“Okay, Gee, you’re up.”

“Uh, alright. Mikey, truth or dare?” Gee asked.

“Truth,” Mikey said.

“Okay,” Gee’s eyes went dark, “When did you last hook up with Pete?” Mikey looked at him with shock.

“Uuh… It was… It was last… Last Monday,” Mikey stuttered, avoiding my gaze. I was taken aback - last Monday is when he met me. I looked at him but he just sighed. I was going to need to ask him about that later.

“Okay, Brendon, truth or dare?” Mikey asked.

“Mmm… Truth,” Brendon decided.

“Have you and Franklin ever fucked?” Brendon rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, Frank pinned me down and fucked me into the night. No, dumbass, we haven’t fucked!” We all laughed together again.

“Frankie boy, truth or dare?” Brendon asked me.

“Dare.”

“I was hoping you would say that. Make out with Ryan,” Brendon smirked as he said it. I shrugged, and turned to Ryan. I did not mind kissing him. He clearly didn’t mind either because he leaned in. Before he could get to my lips, I whispered in his ear.

“Let’s put on a show.” He nodded briefly, showing his agreement, and brought his lips to mine. I let my tongue slide out and try to enter his lips. He obeying and opened his mouth, letting me in. He made a small whine, which was weird because usually I would be the one making those sounds in a relationship. Our audience of three began to squirm. My hands went to his chest and felt around his shirt underneath his leather vest. He brought his hands behind my back and squeezed my ass. I squeaked, and by now the guys around us were panting. I brought my hand down to his crotch and palmed him through his jeans. He pulled away from my mouth and started to moan and pant against my shoulder. After many years of practice, I could tell he was faking, but obviously no one else in the room did.

“Shit,” Brendon gasped. I smiled at what we were doing to them. I was shocked when I felt Ryan’s hand slide down the back of my pants, sliding a dry finger inside me. I gasped and moaned, louder than necessary. Mikey let out an ‘Oh, God’ and Gee did the same but with a ‘Fuck’ instead. I put more pressure on Ryan’s dick, and he returned the favor by putting in a second finger.

“That feels so good,” I moaned out, adding way more drama to it than necessary, “P-please don’t stop.”

“I w-won’t… You feel so nice, Frankie,” Ryan returned with the same amount of fake lust. We were both holding back laughter because neither of us felt much pleasure - It just felt like two fingers were in my ass - and the guys around us were struggling in the most hilarious way. We went back to kissing each other and eventually he let his head fall back and made a loud, feminine moan, faking an orgasm. I did the same, except bent forward and stuttered out some profanities. We pulled away from each other and I turned to the three dominant guys and the room, all of which were panting and awkwardly crossing their legs.

“Okay! My turn,” I said brightly, as though nothing had happened. Ryan did the same, settling back into his original position.

“Gee.” His head snapped up from looking down at his crotch. His face was glistening with sweat and his bottom lip was went and swelling slightly from being bit by his teeth. Fucking hell he's hot. This was going to be a lot of fun. “Truth or dare?” I purred, pausing between the words.

“T-truth,” He stuttered out. By now, only Mikey, Gee, and I were focusing on the game. Lover boys were making out in the corner, Ryan now actually hard, most likely from Brendon telling him how hot and dirty he was.

“If I wasn’t dating your brother,” I crawled over to Gee, leaning to whisper in his ear, keeping eye contact with his brother over his shoulder, “Would you fuck me?” He whined and put his forehead in my shoulder, and Mikey’s eyes grew dark.

“F-frank-”

“Answer it,” Mikey growled. I bit my lip and looked up at my boyfriend through lidded eyes.

“Yes,” Gee breathed out.

“Yes what?” I teased, curling a strand of his hair in my finger and rutting my knee up against his hard member. I kept my eyes on Mikey and he kept his eyes on me. They were darker than I had ever seen them, filled with a mix of lust and anger.

“Yes, I would f-fuck you,” He let out between gasps.

“Get out,” Mikey said in a low, animal-like voice. Gee whined, but nevertheless reluctantly stood up and left. Ryan and Brendon had already gone, probably fucking in the spare room. Nay, definitely fucking in the spare room. Gee had gone to jack off, as I would be shocked if he did anything else because his erection must’ve been painfully hard. I looked down, and Mikey sprung onto me like a hungry lion.

“What do you think you were doing back there?” He tore my jeans and boxers off my body, taking my shoes with it.

“I just wanted to make my daddy jealous,” I whimpered.

“Well, now you’ll be punished for it. Shirt off.” With incredible speed he took of his own pants. I did as he asked and took off my shirt. “Turn over.” I looked at him, confused. “Now!” He barked. I flipped myself over. He pulled my ass up in the air. “I think 5 will be enough.” His hand cracked down hard on my right ass cheek, sending pain through my body. He did another, and another, and another. It had all happened so fast - him flipping me onto my knees - that I didn't except the slaps. It hurt like hell, his strength evident despite him being so thin, but at the same time it turned me on.

“Daddy, please,” I whimpered out. He did the final slap, the hardest one of them all. I wrenched out in pain and fell down forward on my stomach. Mikey flipped me over onto my back. He had taken off his shirt already.

“I think Ryan prepped you enough,” He spat at me. Before I could protest, he forced himself inside me. I cried out in pain. Mikey set up a brutal pace, hammering into me with so much force the bed shook. Okay, this was just painful. All he had done to lubricate his cock was spit on his hand, and Ryan had only 'prepped' me for a minute or so and used two fingers. This just stung. The pleasure was there, as always, but the pain was overwhelming.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you I just-“ I babbled, squirming under him. I sounded like myself, not my usual submissive act I put on during sex. Mikey was angry, for real.

“Yes you did. You wanted to make me fuck you into your next life, so here you go.” He hit my prostate and I moaned loudly. Slowly, which each thrust the pain was becoming less, and I could feel the familiar pleasure of being fucked coming back. I breathed heavily and he continued to fuck me with no mercy, holding so hard onto my hips that bruises would be there tomorrow morning.

“Shit, Frank, I’m gonna c-cum,” Mikey groaned. He didn’t slow down his brutal pace, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. He thrust in one last time, and with a loud moan he came inside me. He hadn’t been touching my aching cock the entire time, and he wouldn’t allow me to jerk off, either.

“Please, Mikey, it hurts,” I whined out. He grabbed my member and stroked me up and down roughly. I gripped the sheets and whimpered. My insides twisted and I arched my back. I felt my cum squirt onto my stomach. I stayed laying down on the bed, panting and trying to catch my breath. Mikey got up and picked up a towel, wiping down my body.

“You did so well, baby,” He kissed along my rising and falling chest, “You did so, so well. Your my baby girl. Mine.”

“T-thank you, daddy,” I panted back. Mikey wiped himself down and laid behind my. I snuggled up next to him, letting him spoon me. I loved Mikey, but that was the second worst sex I had ever had. It was just pain, and forced ejaculation because who couldn't ejaculate when someone was giving you a hand job?

“I love you, baby,” Mikey said lazily sucking the back of my neck.

“I love you, too,” I mumbled unenthusiastically.

~.~.~.~

After some time of cuddling, Mikey and I got dressed and headed downstairs. Brendon was on the couch with Ryan laying on top of him. They looked up and smiled slightly when they saw us.

“Hello, fuckers,” Brendon greeted us. He was wearing his glasses - they were large rimmed, thick, and black. Hipster, if anything.

“We could say the same to you,” Mikey retorted. He went and sat down on a sofa chair next to the couch. I climbed and curled into a ball on his lap.

We watched Jurassic World and debated whether the original or the second was better. Gee came in a little while after the movie ended. He had just showered, and my throat got caught in my throat. He was sexy as fuck when he was wet.

“What’re you watching?” He asked, lazily sticking his hands in his sweatpants pockets. I think Ryan answered him, but I didn’t care enough to listen. I stared at Gee, forgetting that Mikey was underneath me watching me watch him. His shirt stuck to his chest slightly because it was still wet, and I could see his chest. I tried to memorize exactly how he looked in this moment - his jet black hair wet and spiky around his head, a smile dancing on his pink lips, his hazel eyes sparkling with the light shining into it. I felt that my mouth was slightly open and I was most literally drooling. My ogling was so rudely interrupted by Brendon.

“Hey, Earth to Frank! Did you hear me?” I snapped back to reality and turned to face Brendon. Everyone in the room was looking at me.

“What? No, sorry,” I stumbled, blushing furiously.

“Too busy drooling over my brother,” Mikey mumbled, picking me up off his lap and walking up to his room. I frowned, but ignored him for the moment.

“D’ya want to head out with Ryan and I? It’s getting sorta late,” Brendon narrowed his eyes slightly, looking like he was studying me, and not liking what he was finding.

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” I quickly looked at Gee again, and he was devilishly smirking at me. I blushed even harder and quickly turned and walked out the door, studying the floor. Ryan, Brendon and I walked home. Brendon scolded me the entire time for making Mikey angry, but I just walked and didn’t say anything until we got to my house and said a goodbye.

 

_I was washing my hair when a devious plan came into my head. Frank had toyed with me, so now it was my turn. I felt bad because Lynd and I had just began a relationship, and it was finally going well, but I couldn’t help but to taunt Frank. I mean, he had a boyfriend and he still did it to me, so why couldn’t I? I usually dried my hair, but nearly all of my former boyfriends (and some girlfriends) had said they thought I looked sexiest when I was wet. I grabbed a blue t-shirt that would make my figure look most appealing. I grabbed loose gray sweatpants so that it made my upper body look thinner and I headed up stairs. Everything I had planned happened - Frank couldn’t look away from me, and for once since I’ve known him he was speechless, instead of the other way around. He just gaped at me, looking at my body up and down. Now that I know what games I can play with him, this is going to be fun. Oh, this was going to be so, so much fun._

~.~.~.~

Later that night in bed I realized that Gee did to me exactly what I had done - the smirk, the hair, the voice - that little shit played me just how I had played him. Oh, this meant war, and I was fighting for the win.


	10. Joyriding

Until Sunday, my mom insisted that I actually rest, and that meant no going to friends houses. I was somewhat relieved because I was actually aching. A lot. Most the day I just spent laying in bed, occasionally having Mikey (once he forgave me after a couple days) or Brendon coming to cuddle with me. Now I was groggily waking up to the sound of a blaring alarm at 6:45 am. I remembered that just two weeks ago I had been doing the same thing - waking up, showering, get dressed, get coffee and go to school. The same thing each and every day. I had gotten used to it, but after the long break it sucked having to go back. Once I got through the front doors of my very own hellhole, Ray and Brendon came up and greeted me. Even though at home I was small, cuddly and submissive, at school I was exactly how I appeared. Small, yes, but with tattoos and piercings, and I certainly didn’t giggle or cuddle at school. Since I was friends with Brendon, who most everyone was at least a little afraid of, the three of us had respect in the halls. English was my first period today. I got the similar flutter in my stomach whenever heading to English, then I realized that I no longer had to secretly drool over Gee with embarrassment. Now I could secretly drool over Gee knowing that he was hungry for me as well. I sat down in my seat, Dallon sitting down with me.

“Hey Frank!” He greeted brightly, “Good to see you back again. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” I smiled with closed lips, signaling the end of the conversation. I turned on my music with my headphones in, waiting for the class to start. Gee came in through the door, and we locked eyes. We hadn’t talked since he had taunted me in front of Mikey. He walked over to his spot, and he looked as he did before everything had happened - beautiful. His dark circles had completely faded, and his eyes had life and light in them once again. He sat down and beamed at me, his small teeth shining. I couldn’t resist the cheek ripping smile that forced it’s way onto my face.

“Hey, Gee,” I said, my smile not breaking.

“Hello Frankie,” He returned, his smile not leaving his face either. Mr. Hoppus coughed and got our attention, forcing Gee and I to look away. Our smiles were still plastered on our faces, and English felt like it took forever. The whole time I felt Gee’s heat radiating off of him, and our legs brushed next to each other. Eventually, though, English did end, and we moved on to our next class. He gave me a final smirk and I returned it with a wink.

The next of my classes I didn’t really pay attention. I just thought about Gee and his mouth and hair and laugh and eyes. Oh, shit, his _eyes_. After a few more hours of daydreaming, lunch came. I walked in and was surprised for a second to see the usually tables changed, but remembered so had everything else. I caught eyes with some random Freshmen and Sophomores looking at me, but they quickly turned their gaze down when I glared at them. I stalked over to where I saw Brendon was sitting with Ray, Mikey, Josh and Patrick. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw Mikey smiling and waving at me. I had just been thinking about his brother all day, and I had completely forgotten about him. I sat down next to him, and without hesitation he kissed me. I blushed a bright red and looked away, sure that people had seen. Josh and Patrick looked at us with wide eyes, while Brendon face palmed and Ray coughed and shifted awkwardly. Mikey seemed confused about the change of emotion, and the lunchroom had gotten strangely quieter.

“Frank?” He whispered questionably.

“I’m not out, Mikey.” His eyes widened and he seemed more embarrassed than ever.

“Well, crap. Shit. _Fuck_ ,” He spat aggressively. Whispers started flowing through the room, and I briskly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I kept my head up and rolled my eyes to be dramatic, but I could still feel eyes on me with unwanted attention. I pushed open the doors to the mens bathroom and ran into a guy around my height with bleach blonde, nearly white hair. It took me a second to identify him as Pete Wentz - I was used to him with pink hair. His eyes widened when he saw me, then were over taken by a look of guilt. 

“Listen, Frank, I am so sorry about what I said the other day… I was stupid and jealous and you seem like a really cool dude so-“ He rambled a thousand words a minute. Right now, I really didn't give a shit about my boyfriend's ex.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, now please leave me alone,” I sassed at him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he opened his mouth to protest, but didn’t get a chance to say anything as he was interrupted by someone dragging him away.

“He doesn’t know. Consider it a second chance,” Gee growled angrily and pulled him out the door.

“What? Why?” Pete didn’t sound relieved. He sounded guilty. For what? I don’t know, but I didn’t really care either.

“It wasn’t my choice, Pete.” The shorter one left reluctantly, and Gee turned to me. I looked up at him, and all my confidence fizzled away at the sight of his eyes. He looked angry for a second because of Pete, and I wasn't quite sure why considering he hadn't really done anything, but then his eyes met mine and his facial features melted into one of simp lath. He opened his arms to me, and I thankfully walked into him. He accepted my weight, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

“I’m dead meat,” I mumbled into him. He laughed, and I felt his chest rise and fall with his breath. Mikey was taller than Gee, but he was so _thin_. Gee had muscle and a little fat on his arms and chest, and it made him a really good hugger. What? Hugging is important when you're a sub... Not that I'm dating Gee. I wish, but no.

“Not while I’m still here. It’s okay, people would’ve found out sooner or later. It’s better than saying it allowed, eh?” I sighed and nodded into his chest.

“How did you come out?” I wondered, realizing I hadn't even figured he was gay until that monday. He stiffened at my question, and I stepped away to look at him. He scratched his head awkwardly and sighed. He mumbled something inaudible. “What?” I narrowed my eyes. He seemed uncomfortable.

“Bert,” Gee said slightly louder. I twitched at the name.

“ _What_?” I asked again.

“Bert and I dated in, like, 8th grade or some shit and he was so, so kind to me at first, but then he started to beat me up and my friends noticed my bruises and asked me about it, but I couldn’t tell them because I wasn’t out. Then one day he decided to just humiliate me in front of everyone by giving me a unwanted hand job while a bunch of people were watching. He said it was okay because I was a ‘little gay slut who wanted every second of it’.” I gaped at him.

“Shit, Gee,” I gasped. He just smiled sadly. “I had no fucking clue. I mean, my outing story is fucking heaven compared to yours.” He shrugged.

“I’ve gotten over it. But, right now, the focus is on you. Do you want to go home? I don’t think Gough would care.”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just get the day over with.” He nodded, and we walked back to the lunchroom. Gee waved a short goodbye and headed back to his table with a bunch of other Seniors. To my horror, when he sat down a thin, black haired guy who’ve I’ve seen around leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't much, just a small peck on the lips, but somehow that made it even worse. He seemed familiar, as though he had done it a million times before. He smiled against the kiss and turned forward again, his smile immediately fading when he saw me still looking at him. He frowned and I sent a glare at him that could’ve burned two holes in his head. He was about to get back up and come over to me when someone walked by my back.

“Fag,” They said between coughs. Something in my system triggered because I backhanded that mother fucker with more force than I’ve ever hit anyone. He stumbled to the ground, and looked up at me with a shocked look on his face, which had a satisfying red outline of my hand on it. I knew I had already given him enough, but the rage from Gee and from Mikey and from this dumbass classmate who had the nerve to call me a fag came rushing out. I picked him up and pinned him to the cafeteria wall by his neck, giving as much pressure as I could. He scraped and clawed at my hand, but I didn’t let go. People were yelling, but I ignored them. Strong hands pulled me off him just as his red face was transitioning to blue. He collapsed on the floor, coughing and sputtering. I bent down on my knees right next to his face.

“Call me, or anyone else, some idiotic homophobic slur again, and I promise that next time you won’t get off so easy,” I spat at him. I stood up and turned around, and the entire cafeteria was staring. Brendon was the one who had pulled me away, and he pat my back and led me to the table again. Once I sat down, people cheered. They applauded like some cliché teenage movie, and it really got on my nerves. I looked up and glared at everyone in the room, and the cheering died down into awkward coughs and hesitant whispers. I looked over to Gee, and he was glaring at me, his fucktoy smiling and holding onto his arm. I huffed and poked at the food Ray had gotten for me. Tyler came up and leaned on the edge of our table.

“Man, this is probably awful timing, but I’m having a party-type-thing on Friday and I wanted if all of you guys wanted to come?” Tyler smirked. I didn’t realize he was so cocky - cool.

“Yeah, dude, I’ll come. Text me the address or whatever,” Mikey responded. He sounded tired.

“Send ‘em to me, too,” I spoke up. Tyler nodded curtly and went back to where he was sitting before. I didn’t eat anything for lunch. I just sat and angrily stabbed my food in order to avoid looking at Gee. I couldn’t help but notice that the entire lunch period Bren was sending occasional glares to Pete across the room. Mikey would do the same, but his angry appearance would melt into a look of desire and guilt when Pete would return his gaze. By now I was just filled with jealousy, and nothing more. Mikey and Pete clearly have feelings for each other, and Gee has a boyfriend. Gee has a fucking _boyfriend_. Thinking about it made me stab my lifeless potatoes into mush. 

Eventually lunch ended, and thankfully nobody had really talked with me. I stood up quickly and speed walked to my next class. The day went by slowly, and I was surprised nobody came to take me to the principal’s office for what I did. I went home and just cried into my pillows. Everything was going so well, and now it’s going downhill again.

~.~.~.~

The next days came slowly. I knew that Mikey and I weren’t going to work out, but I didn’t really want to accept it. He and Pete weren’t going to stop loving each other, and I still wanted Gee. Why do I still want Gee? Why does it matter? He has a boyfriend. I still haven’t gotten over the fact he has a boyfriend. I found out that his name was Lynd Batallo. It was Friday morning, and I needed to end it, now. This whole relationship has been fucking bullshit. I mean, we never went on a real date. For a junior in high school, all we did was fuck. It's kind of embarrassing, if I'm being honest. 

“Mikey.” I came up to where he was looking at Pete from across the room. His head snapped to me and he smiled slightly.

“Hey gorgeous,” He stood up and kissed me. I looked into his eyes and started to cry, for some fucking reason. Thankfully we were mostly alone, so it didn’t matter that I cried. “What’s wrong?”

“We both love somebody else,” My voiced cracked as I spoke. Mikey’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then raised when he realized what I was saying.

“But, Frank, I love you…”

“And I love you, but you love Pete more.” His eyes narrowed as he processed what I said. He bit his lip, as though deciding whether or not to say something.

“And you Gee?” I looked down, answering the question in doing so. He pulled my head back up. “It’s okay. Can... Can we still be friends?”

“Yes, of course,” I whispered. He smiled sadly, and kissed me for the last time. I kissed back and he pulled away.

“It’s over.”

“It’s over,” I repeated after him with a sigh. Mikey turned and left without another word. I knew I was going to miss being called gorgeous and baby and pretty and all of Mikey’s other pet names for me, but I still felt a huge weight be lifted off my shoulders. Now I didn’t have to feel bad about crushing on Gee. I went to English and sat next to my long time crush. He seemed to notice something was wrong because I didn't return his smile.

"Everything okay?" He asked, and I couldn't help but become angry at how purely platonic it sounded. I was realizing now that I was probably extremely stupid to leave Mikey for this.

“Mikey and I broke up,” I mumbled sadly. I heard Gee’s breathing hitch, and I looked over to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” I responded flatly, avoiding looking at him. He turned his head to the front of the class. When I turned to look at him, he didn’t seem very sorry at all.

The rest of the day went by quickly. All of our close friends were talking about Tyler’s party. I hadn’t forgotten about it, and it seemed around 15 people were going, including Mikey and Pete. I pulled up to the address about an hour late and saw a slightly larger than normal sized house. It was white with cream framing - nothing special about it. It was clear that there were people inside, so I didn’t hesitate to walk in. The door opened when I got up it and Tyler stood there, smiling.

“Hey! Frank, glad you could make it,” We did a signature ‘man handshake’ and clapped each other on the back. He stepped back and welcomed me in. It looked like everyone but me had arrived, but that was how it usually worked out. Brendon was clearly already drunk, yet the alcohol was no where to be seen. He was whining at trying to get attention from Ryan with what, after knowing Brendon for years, was solid jealousy in his eyes. Ryan was smiling and laughing with Dallon and a pretty blue eyed girl who I didn’t recognize. Brendon had always been jealous of his partners easily, but this time he seemed to have good reason. Ryan’s hand was sneaking a little but too far up Dallon’s leg, and the unnaturally tall boy was struggling to create a full sentence. It wasn’t normal of Ryan to flirt with nearly strangers, but I trusted the kid. I shrugged it off because my eyes wandered over to where a group of girls were giggling and listening to Ray play a guitar. I laughed to myself then walked over to the other room where Tyler had said there would be foosball and air hockey. I saw both of the things promised, along with a ping pong table. Josh, Patrick, and a couple other guys and girls who I recognized but couldn’t name were playing one of the three games. To my surprise, I saw Gee playing a round of ping pong with some senior girls who were laughing and flirting with him, bending over to show their asses and cleavage. I snorted because clearly they didn't get the message that Gee was gay and taken. Thinking about the fact that I was probably twice as desperate as those girls were, I turned away bitterly and walked to the foosball table, leaning on the edge and watching the game that was in motion. Eventually, I felt a warm hand sneak around my waist and a slurring Gee spoke into my ear. I jumped because I didn't realize he had come up behind me.

“Lynd and I broke up,” He bit his lip and shook around his hips behind me, almost like he was dancing to no music. He had given away his paddle to someone else.

“I’m sorry,” I said with a genuine frown. Despite me being extremely angry about their relationship, Gee always brightened up when he saw Lynd. Fuck, it hurts to think about, and as cliché as it is, I do want Gee to be happy.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” He whispered as close to my ear as he could. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine, and he licked the entire length of my ear. It was weird, if I'm being honest, but to his credit he was drunk off his ass. Before I could move, Gee giggled in a drunk manner and lugged himself back over to the ping pong match. I was going to follow him, but there was a whining noise from behind me. I turned, and my heart sunk when I saw Pete and Mikey. Mikey legs were out in front of him and his back was up against the wall. Pete was on top of Mikey with his legs in between him, holding Mikey’s head to his, foreheads glued together and lips brushing over one another. Pete was grinding his hips against Mikey with impressive skill, and Mikey was panting, whimpering and pleading underneath him. Clearly neither of them cared who would see. I hadn’t ever heard or seen Mikey be so needy for someone or something, and it may have struck a point of jealousy in me. Okay, it definitely struck a point of jealously in me. I turned and walked quickly put of the game room in order to find a bathroom where I could take a second to gather my very, very scrambled thoughts.

I sit down in the bathtub, not bothering to lock the door. If someone needed to use the bathroom I would just leave. I shut the bathroom curtain and laid down, sighing deeply. I breathed as heavily as I could, relief feeling through me. I felt myself drift off to sleep, but was woken up when the door open and closed. I was about to get up and leave but the person who had entered let a out a moan. For some idiotic reason, I quietly opened the curtain quietly and peeked out. I saw Gee from behind, which I had taken plenty of time to look at from earlier days. His left hand was in a tight fist beside his head. He was thrusting his hips forward into his hand and making small, needy moaning noises. It was quite possibly the hottest thing I had ever seen and heard. Before I realized what happened he turned around. I squeaked and jumped back, causing the curtain to reveal where I was.

“Frank?” Gee turned his head confused. I was about to explain when he groaned again, his head falling and hair coming onto his face. His hand hadn't stopped palming himself. He moved his hand from the front of his bulge to down into his pants and started moving his wrist. His other hand went up and tugged back on his black hair, showing his flustered face. His mouth was slightly opened, letting out small pants and groans. He was now staring at me through heavy, lidded, beautifully aroused eyes the entire time he was working himself. “Frank,” He whimpered, showing that he was absolutely hammered. “Oh, God, Frank. Do you know how badly I want your cute little lips around my cock?” He groaned as he voiced his own fantasies. I was too shocked to say anything, and I felt my mouth fall open. “Shit, I swear one day I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth until your voice doesn’t work anymore,” He promised, and I whined, quickly putting a hand over my mouth so that I would shut the fuck up and he didn’t think of it as an invitation. This was not good. As hot as he was fucking himself right in front of me, _for_ me, he was drunk out of his mind. 

“Gee, stop,” I demanded. He grunted in protest, continuing to pump himself. “Stop.” He moaned and increased his hand speed.

“I’ve never heard you be controlling,” He spoke, sounding nearly normal, “and it’s really sexy.” His voiced dropped again and he looked up at me sexily. My breath hitched and I felt my stomach turn.

“Gee, you’re drunk,” Even though I was trying to sound tough, my voice shook as I spoke.

“And I'm horny." He countered. "I realized that these two usually go together for me. Did you know once I was fucking some guy and I cried out your name since I was so drunk?” I thought about Gee fucking some random kid into the mattress, thinking that it was me who was underneath him... Fuck, no. I haven't had anything to drink, yet somehow I feel drunk. Maybe Gee's breath has intoxicated me, considering how much alcohol he's had. I pushed myself up and out of the bath, and when I looked back to him he was smiling devilishly, like he had won. I realized he could probably see that I was semi-hard in my jeans. It was really unfair how alluring he was. He stood tall, leaning lazily against the door while his hand still worked himself, growing slowly faster and out of rhythm. “Frankie,” He moaned deeply and helplessly as he leaned his head back and came in his hand. I felt uncomfortably hard in my pants, but I wasn’t going to relieve myself. Not here, not now. That certainly wasn’t supposed to happen.


	11. New Perspective

“Gee, you shouldn’t have done that,” I sighed. He shrugged and washed his hands.

“Whatever,” He slurred, “It’s not like it make much of a difference - jack off thinking about you or jack off thinking about you while you watch me. And don’t pretend you didn’t like it.” He fell towards me and I had to hold him up.

“I… I didn’t. You won’t even remember this tomorrow morning,” I said. I wasn’t fully lying. I didn’t like watching Gee do… _that_ while he was pissed drunk. I mean, yes, it was the hottest thing I had ever seen, and I certainly would’ve allowed it to happen if he was sober, but I couldn’t help but feel like I took advantage of him.

“I’m going to take you home.” He immediately whined in response, showing his disapproval.

“You can’t. My parents will kill me. Please, Frankie, don’t take me home,” He sounded really desperate for me _not_ to take him home.

“Fine. You can stay with me,” I gave in. He fell out of my arms. I quickly snatched him back to me and he laughed drunkenly. He stumbled forward more and I picked him up on my hip. I practically dragged him out of the bathroom and through the house. Everyone else in the Joseph’s home was already drunk, so nobody stopped us. I noticed Ryan was the only one who wasn’t drunk, yet he seemed to be having the time of his life - Dallon was sitting in a beanbag with Ryan grinding down against his hips. It looked like he was a professional stripper, especially since Dallon looked like a deer in headlights. Brendon was still whining next to him, looking at Dallon with fiery rage. I snickered to myself, realizing that Ryan was using the greatest sex tool ever - jealousy.

Eventually, after a lot of struggling, Gee and I made it to my car. I dropped him in my passengers seat and he laughed for no reason. I made my way around the front of the car and into my ‘designated driver’ (that I never agreed to be) seat. Gee was just giggling and adjusting his seat. I started to drive and Gee suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

“I need to-“

“Barf?” He nodded frantically, and I reached in the back row and grabbed a bag, which I tossed to him. He barfed into it and I cringed. When he finished, I expected him to calm down a little, but he just bursts into a fit of laughter.

“Gee? You okay?” His laughter died down slowly and he shifted so he was lying down on the chair facing me. His eyelids fluttered open and shut and he put his hands under his head like a pillow. The whole position looked very uncomfortable, but you wouldn’t be able to guess because Gee looked like he could fall asleep at any second.

“I’m tired,” He mumbled. I smiled slightly, despite being mad. He was just so cute.

“I know, baby. Just 5 more minutes.” The street lights passed by and everything seemed eerily… calm. It was nice. There wasn’t any music, yelling, or T.V.. There wasn’t bright lights, fighting, or sex. It was just us, just me and Gee.

“I like it when you call me baby,” Gee whispered. I smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

~.~.~.~

I woke in my bed, but with a body next to me. For a second I scrambled up and got into fighting mode, but remembered that it was only Gee. He had woken up from my freaking out, and now he was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning. God, he’s adorable.

“Frankie? Are you okay?” I smiled as he flung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and stretched his whole body by growing as tall as he could with his arms above his head.

“Fine,” I laughed airily, “I just forgot that you were here.”

“Yeah, sorry about last night,” He laughed slightly and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“I’m surprised you even remember. You were super drunk,” I said somewhat sadly, “I was worried about you.” He smiled at me, before walking over and picking me up. I squealed and tried to squirm free, but eventually I gave up and wrapped my arms around his neck so he didn’t drop me.

“Thank you for worrying about me. Now, I suggest we go get coffee. What do you think of that, Sir Franklin?” I smiled up at him as he carried me down the stairs.

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Mr. Gerard.” He smiled when I played along, putting me down once we reached the door. I slipped on some vans and he put on the converse he abandoned the night before. I tossed him the car keys and we walked out to my car together. He got into the driver’s seat as we had just non-verbally decide he would be driving, and I hopped into the passenger’s seat.

“So,” I shut my door and turned to him, “Where are we going?”

“Well,” He switched the car on and faced backwards so he could go in reverse, “Whatever café we see, we’ll stop.” I smiled and sighed, stretching my arms above my head before being stopped by the car ceiling.

“I wish it was always like this,” I said with honesty.

“Like what?”

“You know,” I turned to look at him, “Just relaxing. We don’t need to worry about school, or drama. Just peace.”

“Yeah,” He turned to steal a glance at me before looking back at the road, “Also I get to be with you. I think it’ll always be perfect with you.” I felt my cheeks hurt from how big I smiled, and when I looked in the car mirror I was bright red. When I looked back, he was smiling like a dumbass.

“Fuck off.” I shoved him playfully and he laughed.

“Hey! Watch it, I’m driving,” He said while chuckling. He turned left and I looked at him, confused.

“Why’d you do that? I thought we were improvising.”

“Sometimes you feel the urge to turn, and I just got the urge,” He reasoned. I thought for a second then spoke.

“Why left? Why not right?”

“Don’t know. It’s the urge, Frank. The urge.” I smiled and shook my head. He smiled, too, but his tongue stuck out slightly between his teeth.

“Adorable,” I unintentionally whispered.

“What did you just call me, Frankie boy?” He laughed and turned right. There was a green awning in the distance and I saw Angelina’s in white letters on the front. Bingo - café.

“What? Nothing,” I mumbled while blushing. He smiled and parked outside of the small coffee shop. It was cute. There were some chairs and tables outside, and a few by the windows on the inside. It wasn’t crowded, but not abandoned either. I dare say it was perfect. Gee and I walked in side by side, and I felt like this was more than two friends getting coffee. No, it was definitely more than that.

He led me over to a table near the back. The sun was shining through the windows, so bright it was almost blinding. Our table was next to the street, square with two wooden chairs on either side. Gee pulled out the chair facing the door, indicating I should sit down. I smiled at him and felt my eyes squint, taking up on his gesture and sitting down. I thought he was going to sit as well, but he walked back over to the door. I realized that this was the type of place you went to the front to order instead of waiters coming to you. I watched as Gee easily ordered, smiling at the young cashier. She smiled and laughed as Gee gave her the money for our coffees. The employee behind the pastries who was making our drinks looked angrily at Gee. I assumed that they were dating and he was worried that this new attractive customer was chatting up his girl. I snorted to myself at the thought of Gee dating a girl like her - blonde hair, blue eyes, and heavy makeup - nothing wrong with it, but Gee wouldn’t go for a girl like that. Hell, he wouldn’t go for a girl at all.

Gee kept up small talk with the girl at the counter, considering there wasn’t anybody coming into line and he was always one to meet new people. Eventually, though, the peeved barista called out Gee’s name and he said a goodbye to his new friends, grabbing our croissants and coming back to me. He placed one plate in his spot and one in mine. He went back a second time for the cups that were the size of bowls, holding my beloved caffeine. He tried to place it down on the table, but I intervened with the cup and held it with two hands. I brought it up to my lips, not drinking it yet, just smelling the familiar scent and feeling the warmth against my lips. I opened my eyes as I heard the unpleasant sound of wood screeching on tile floor. Gee sat down in his chair and smiled playfully.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you. You looked very in love with your cappuccino,” He said with a smile he seemed not to be able to wipe off his face. “I hope that’s what you wanted.” I reluctantly brought the cup away from my face, the warmth of the sun quickly replacing the heat that had been taken away. The milky drink had a concurrent heart pattern on it from the foam of the brown liquid.

“I _am_ very in love with my cappuccino. And it’s perfect, thank you.” I sighed contently and brought it back to my mouth to take a sip. It burned my tongue slightly, but that made it exactly how I liked it. I looked at Gee, amazing in the bright lighting. It made his skin shine, in contrast having his black hair appear even blacker. His hazel eyes appeared almost like glass, shiny and golden. He carefully stuck out the top of his small tongue, dipping it into the foam of his coffee. After deciding it was safe, he tilted the cup back and took a sip. When he lowered the white mug again, there was a small dot of white on the tip of his noes. I giggled as he crossed his light eyes, focusing on the foam that had got on his face. He wiped it off with the back of his hand like a cat. We both took another sip and sighed in unison.

“This is all that I needed,” The boy across from me mumbled contently. He put down the white cup into the small plate it came with. I thought he looked like a mouse, small and hesitant, as he ripped off a minuscule end of the pastry that let of a puff of smoke as the inside was still warmed from the oven.

“Needed for what?” I asked, following his action of eating the pastry in front of me. It was buttery and soft in my mouth, the outside layer crumbling when I tore off a piece.

“Needed to make this morning perfect,” He purred, smirking slightly at me. I smiled softly back, taking a sip from the hot drink we both adored. We stayed like that for probably a minute, but it felt like forever. I wish it lasted forever. To anyone who wasn’t us, I’m sure we looked like a couple - holding each other’s gazes over coffee and croissants at a table for two, lost in one another’s eyes. Eventually, we started to talk again, about music, school, life. We got to topic of tattoos, and I found out that he has a fear of needles, but he really likes them on other people. I resisted to temptation to say ‘wait until you see me shirtless’. Once our coffee had long been swallowed and our croissants in the pits of our stomachs, we got up and walked out together. Gee waved kindly to the only two employees in the shop, who both waved back happily. Clearly the jealous boyfriend put two and two together that he was clearly _not_ interested in stealing his girl.

We arrived at the car and Gee took the wheel again. He started to drive in the opposite direction of my house, and I thought that he had forgotten where I lived, but I didn’t question it. If this meant we could spend more time together, fuck me if I was going to stop it. We drove for less then 5 minutes, the radio quietly droning some pop song that I didn’t bother to listen to. It was much nicer to listen to Gee’s mindless humming as he took turns and knew exactly where he was going. Before I knew it, in front of me was a bright lake and a small island in the middle. Gee parked and hopped out of the car, coming to open my door for me bowing dramatically as I took his hand. Along the way we had broken into a comfortable silence, and now we didn’t dare speak in case of breaking it. He showed me to the edge of the lake, taking out a brown paper bag from his pocket. I raised my eyebrows in question, and he slowly opened it to reveal a half-eaten baguette. I laughed and he just smiled brightly, ripping the food in half and giving me the bigger piece. I took a bite, and it tasted like shit. When Gee started to laugh beyond his control and I tried to spit the awful thing out of my mouth.

“It’s for the ducks, dumbass.” He shook his head, beaming as he took off a piece and threw it to the water. Out of nowhere, a green and brown duck swam over and pecked it up. When the message spread there was food, ducks flew out from all over. Gee just smiled and threw more bread.

“Poor ducks don’t deserve this shit,” I said jokingly, throwing out a piece of my own stale bread. My partner laughed again. He was beautiful, absolutely perfect in the sun, throwing tiny bread pieces to the ducks. I love him. Fuck, no, wait. Crap, shit, fuck. I love him. “Gee,” I said, just quiet enough for him to turn his head to me. He was confused as I walked over and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He looked at me, eyes searching for something.

“I surrender,” I whisper as I take another step and close the gap between us, looking up as I gently pressed my lips to his. He hesitated for a second, but the returned the soft gesture. It wasn’t like any kiss I had ever had - it was slow, meaningful. There wasn’t any tongue or horny desperation, just us. Me, Gee, the ducks, and the lake. We both dropped our baguettes, not really caring for them right now. He turned so the his body was against mine, soft and slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head, trying to get closer. His hand found it’s way onto my hip and around my upper back, holding me in one of his perfect hugs. I stood on my toes, relaxing into it. It felt normal, peaceful. Eventually we had to pull back for breath, and I settled into his neck to give my toes a break. He keeps his arms around me and I keep my arms around him, as if we were scared to let go. As if if we did let go, we would never be able to come back to this moment.

We stay there, time seeming to stop. I feel Gee breathing into my hair, pursing his lips into a small kiss every so often. Suddenly Gee lets out a small ‘ow’ and his left leg kicks into the air. I look up at with with worry, but then feel a small peck at my foot. We look down and see the ducks had gathered around us, fighting over our baguettes. They started to run out of bread, and now they were resorting to nipping our ankles and feet. We started jumping around as the birds pecked at us. I felt my feet be swept from underneath me, and at first I thought I was falling, but Gee had just picked me up, holding onto me like a baby. He ran through the vicious ducks until he got to the car and hopped onto the hood. The ducks chased us and gathered around the car, soon waddling away with quacks and squawks.

Once we caught our breaths, Gee and I broke into hysterical laughter, falling backwards onto the car together. I looked over at him and he did the same to me. I suddenly felt the familiar want to kiss him, but he beat me to it. He gently got a hold of my jaw and pulled me towards him. I obeyed willingly and rolled on top to straddle him lightly. I put my forearms holstering his head and he put his arms limply on my lower back. We fell back into the new familiarity of our lips on each other. This kiss wasn’t as long as the last one, but it was just as nice. Sooner than I wanted, Gee pushed me up and off him. He hopped off the hood and offered me his arms. I accepted gratefully and practically fell into him when I jumped off the car. Once I was steady, I looked up to see Gee smiling like a fool.

“What?” I asked, a smirk pulling at my cheeks.

“Nothin’,” He said slyly, leaning down to peck my nose.

“C’mon, tell me,” I said poking his stomach gently.

“I was just thinking. You know why you kissed me?” He beamed.

“Because you’re a huge fucking tease and it was impossible to resist any longer?” I snorted.

“No. Well, maybe, but the real reason is because,” he leaned down and whispered into my ear, “you got the urge.” I shoved him off me as he doubled over in laughter.

“You’re so fucking stupid!” I yelled out playfully, trying to sound annoyed, but just smiling like a fool instead. I started to storm away, pretending to be angry for no reason, and once Gee was able to walk again without laughing, he jogged and twirled me around. We laughed as we tripped over our own feet and fell into the leaves, Gee towering above me. We started to kiss for the third time in the last hour, yet it didn’t feel close enough, didn’t feel long enough. Eventually, when the air started to get colder, Gee stood up and pulled me up with him. We walked hand in hand back to the car, sliding into our respective seats. The engine purred as we began to drive away from our lake and the killer ducks.


	12. Air Catcher

“Gee,” I giggled. After the park we went for dinner then back to Gee’s, and, after texting my mother that I was staying the night, we raced each other down to his room to watch movies. Unfortunately, when we passed through the living room, Pete and Mikey were snuggled under blankets watch _Kick-Ass_ on the T.V.. They looked at Gee and I when we barged through the door, hand-in-hand and laughing our asses off about the entire movie trinity series about killer ducks we created. When the four of us met each other’s gaze, laughs turned into awkward coughs, and I felt Gee squeeze my hand supportively.

“Uhh… Hey,” Mikey said, shifting uncomfortably while Pete was trying to get off him.

“No,” Gee said, holding out a hand to stop Pete, who stops halfway, “Stay here, we were just leaving. See you later.” Both of them looked surprised as Gee pulled me away towards his bedroom. I started to laugh again as he bear hugged me and carried me past my ex and his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose into my neck as I wrapped my legs and arms around him so I wouldn’t fall. That brings us to now, him throwing me down while I giggle and scoot over to give him room to sit.

“ _Friends_ marathon?” He asked me, getting himself comfortably situated against the headboard.

“Fuck yeah,” I said. He pressed buttons on the remote, and when nothing worked he seemed defeated. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, gently taking the remote from his hands. I pressed a few buttons and got the first episode of _Friends_ playing. His kissed my forehead and I shifted so that I was in between his legs, my back against his stomach. I think I managed getting through 2 episodes before drifting off to sleep. It was hard not to when I could feel every single one of Gee’s breath, the rise and fall of his chest, and to make it even better he ran his fingers through my hair over and over, massaging my head. I don’t think anyone in that situation _couldn’t_ have fallen asleep.

~.~.~.~

I woke up to a moving mattress and a woman talking in my room. Oh, wait, no. My mattress was Gee’s heaving chest under my head and the woman was Monica on the T.V.. As slowly and sneakily as I could, I pushed myself up and out of Gee’s lap, kissing his forehead softly before shutting off the show and heading up to the kitchen. I saw a coffee machine and tried to get it to work, but to avail.

“Here, let me help.” I easily recognized Mikey’s voice as I turned around and saw him walking over. I backed away from the machine, crossing my arms and leaning against the counter. It didn’t take very long for him to have two cups of coffee ready, giving me one and he leaned against the opposite counter. I thanked him and took the cup graciously. “This is all kinda weird, isn’t it?” He said.

“What’dya mean?” I asked, taking a sip from my coffee.

“Well, a few weeks ago we were in the same places we are now, but everything was so different,” He explained. I hummed in agreement, looking down at my coffee. I felt like I was doing Gee wrong by being here. I mean Mikey and I were done. For good.

“Hey, why don’t you look at me?” I saw from the corner of my eye him push himself up and walk over to me. His hand was on my chin, gently pushing so that I had to look up.

“Mikey, quit it,” I said weakly, shaking my head away from his hand.

“C’mon, Frank. I want us to stay friends.” He was way too close now, less than an inch away from me.

“Then we can be friends,” I said, trying to sound defiant, but my voice cracked and it made me sound small.

“Can we be friends like you and Brendon are? You know, cuddling, kissing.” He paused, snapping my head to look straight at him. “Fucking when you’re bored,” He spat. He was closing in. I could feel his breath on my lips.

“W-we don’t do that,” I stuttered, still sounding pathetic. I was trying to escape but he barricaded my escape.

“Sure you do. Feeling each other late at night when you’re boyfriends are busy and you’re horny for a fuck.” He kept his hold on my jaw firm as he put his legs around mine.

“Mikey, s-stop,” My voice still shook. Mikey moved in so our chest were touching. Thankfully, someone coughed by the entrance to the kitchen. Mikey practically jumped backwards and he looked over. I looked, too, and saw Gee standing in the door, arms crossed over his chest.

“Gee, it isn’t what-“ I started to explain but he cut me off.

“I know, Frankie.” He opened his arms towards me, “C’mere.” I quickly slid over and buried my face into his neck as he gave me one of his fabulous hugs. He nuzzled his nose into my hair, but I knew he was giving Mikey the death glare. Without a word, he led me back downstairs. He and Mikey had a whole conversation in their brother language, which consisted of glares, raising eyebrows, and mouthing ‘fuck you’s. I didn’t look back at Mikey. I wasn’t really angry, shockingly. Mikey was always jealous in our relationship, but now I left him for his brother. It must hurt like hell, so I can let it slide.

“I’m gonna grab a shower. Is that okay?” Gee asked me as he led me back to his room. I nodded and stretched my arms as he walked away. I didn’t miss how his eyes got caught on the slab of skin that was revealed when my shirt hiked up on my chest. When I looked back to him, he quickly blushed and walked to the bathroom. I smirked to myself as I admired Gee’s room. It wasn’t anything special, except of this personal T.V., which must’ve taken ages to save up for. There was a king sized bed across from the television, a closet left of the door and a canvas in the farthest corner. It was surprisingly clean, but then I noticed everything was stuffed under his bed.

I saw a notebook peeking out from beneath the bed, and I knew I shouldn’t have, but I picked it up and flipped through the pages. They were all in black and white, simple sketches. Each new page slowly got better and better, and I recognized that each of the drawings of people looked very similar. It was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, just looking someplace or smiling. Occasionally the boy had a lip ring or a nose ring on. I realized that the boy was me, and from the dates on the drawings, they went all the way back to September. The first ones were more vague. If you looked at those early ones only, it could’ve been anyone. But the sketches slowly got more detailed, and someone who knows me could place it. In a quick turn, the boy wasn’t smiling anymore. His eyes got nearly black and he looked angry now. Those continued for a while, until the last page, where now there were two people. The happy mood had come back, and I figured out it was me and Gee. It was the sides of our faces, he was looking down at me while I was wrapped in his arms, like we were in the park. We were smiling with each other. I quickly shut the notebook and put it back under the bed. I couldn’t stop smiling if I tried.

Hidden in the darkest corner of the bed was a shoebox. It was most definitely not my place to be digging through Gee’s stuff, but I was never really one to follow morals. I grabbed the box and shook off the top, shaking it just gently enough for it to open. The box fell to the ground with a thud, and my mouth fell open at the contents. Of course, of fucking course I had to be the overly-nosy kid who is searching through his friends stuff. Inside the box was a long, black, vibrating dildo along with lube. Shit. The water that had been running in the bathroom came to a stop and I hastily shut the box again and shoved it back under the bed. Just as I stood up, Gee came in with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and a smaller towel being rubbed in his hair.

“That felt so good,” He sighed contently, walking over to me. I looked at his bare chest and felt my breath stuck in my throat. He was so amazingly _pale_. My mind, being the idiot it is, wandered to thought of him lying on his bed, that dildo vibrating up his ass as he grinds himself into the mattress like a slut, moaning for more…

“I’m gonna take one too,” I choked out, rushing past a wet Gee and making sure to avoid eye contact. I really hope he didn’t notice the growing bulge in the pajama pants I borrowed from him. The bathroom was still humid from when Gee took a shower. I turned the water on again and stripped down. I caught a look at myself in the foggy mirror. My cheeks were red and my body was flushed. I looked absolutely and totally guilty, and with good reason. Oh, also there was the fact I was completely hard.

“Fuck,” I mumbled to myself, turning away from the mirror and stepping into the shower. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck,” I sing-sung, running hands over my face and through my soggy hair. I sighed in defeat as my hand made it’s way down to my aching dick. I quickly started to stroke myself, not bothering teasing myself to get it up. I was already hard from thinking about Gee. Oh, _Gee_. I gasped as a wave of pleasure ran through my body, but quickly bit down on my lip to make sure I didn’t make any more noise. Gee could be outside, for all I know. He could be right outside the door, listening to me gasping and panting while he lazily palmed himself through his still damp sweatpants. I grunted, and my mind went back to him fucking himself with the dark sex toy, plunging it into his ass as deep inside him as it could go while his ass ground in the air against his hand, trying to get more. I had to bite even harder on my lip, but even so I let out a small whine resembling ‘Gee’. My body jerked as I came white ropes on his shower wall, my face drooling helplessly against the cold tile.

It had been awhile since I came so aggressively from masturbating. Actually, I had _never_ come that hard from masturbating. Guiltily, I washed my body, not bothering to shampoo my hair, and dried myself off. I put Gee’s clothes back on and realized they smelled like him. I smiled and left the room, not before checking that all the evidence was gone. When I walked back into his room, Gee was sitting on the end of the bed, looking down with his elbows on his knees. Once he heard me he stood up extremely quickly.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked nervously.

“What?” I laughed slowly, walking towards him.

“I mean, when I came out of the shower you seemed like you were mad or something and I don’t want to-“ I interrupted his nervous rambling by kissing him. His eyes widened and he stepped back from surprise, causing his knees to be taken from underneath him and made him to sit on the bed again. I brought my knees up on the bed next to him so I was straddling his lap. He physically relaxed and I felt his eyelashes flutter on my cheeks as he shut his eyes. Gently, I brought my hands to cup his cheeks, pulling him closer against my lips. He grunted and grasped my by my hips, pulling me up further on his body. I gasped against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our heads turned, fitting together like two hands that interlock. He lifted my hips slightly, and I took the chance to untuck my legs and wrap them around his back.

“I’ll take that as a no,” He spoke through a smile, pulling back from me. I returned it as I climbed off him. He pouted, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“Let’s do something fun today,” I said, leading him gently to his wardrobe. I opened it up and picked out one of his sweatshirts that was much too big for me and grabbed my dirty jeans from the floor. I turned away as I changed and when I had turned back Gee was wearing a white wife beater and tight black skinny jeans. I brought my lips into a tight smile and held his hand again, leading him up to the front door again. Thankfully, we didn’t see Mikey on our way out.

Gee grabbed my car keys and shut the door behind him. He hopped into his side of the car and I got into mine. I thought he was going to start driving, but instead he leaned over and kissed me gently and sweetly. I returned it and smiled when he leaned back in his chair.

“What was that for?” I asked, still keeping happy eye contact with him. He laughed slightly and shifted to get his seat belt on comfortably.

“You just looked really adorable in my sweatshirt.” I smiled and kicked my feet up onto the front of the car. “Want to go see a movie? Get some popcorn, soda, relax. Yeah?” I looked to him, who was hopefully returning my gaze. I groaned as I reached up to stretch my back.

“Yeah,” I returned breathlessly, “that sounds really nice.” I closed my eyes to keep away the hot sun from practically blinding me as I felt the car rumble to life and start to drive.

~.~.~.~

“That was cute,” I said climbing back into my car. Gee laughed and closed my door for me, heading to the driver’s seat. He started up the car and pulled out onto the cooling streets of our hometown. It was cloudy, different from the earlier sun. The past two days had been lucky. March in Jersey tended to be rainy and cold, but after growing up here, I liked that type of weather. Most people thought it would be considered the depressed weather, but I always found it comforting. When I was younger, I loved to listen to the raindrops beat on my window when I was falling asleep.

“Yeah,” I agreed, stealing a kiss before he started to drive again. We watched some kids movie called _Zootopia_ , and it was kind of stupid in the most adorable way. I wouldn’t have liked the movie if I didn’t see it with Gee, but being able to look over and see him amused and his nose crinkle whenever there was a corny joke made it so much better. Thankfully we didn’t have school all this week because it was Spring break. Brendon was angry at me for not talking to him for three days, so I was gonna go over to his house. 

“Can you drop me off at Brendon’s?” I ask, watching the first drops of rain coming down from the sky.

“Sure. What should I do with your car?” He said, but there was a sharp edge to it. I realize that we had been driving around in my crappy Jeep for the whole weekend. He pulled up on front of Brendon’s and came to a stop, turning to me.

“Well,” I started, unbuckling my seatbelt and turning towards Gee, “I was thinking,” I gently grabbed his chin and pulled his lips to mine, kissing gently. He relaxed and kissed back, gently stroking the back of my head, “that I could come back after Brendon’s. Is that alright?” He smiled at my suggestion.

“Yes, that’s perfect.” He gave me a quick peck on the lips. “Do you need me to come back and pick you up?” I shook my head with a smile and stepped out, waving goodbye as I went to Brendon’s door. He opened it after a couple knocks.

“It’s about time!” He said, practically pulling me in. “It’s been days, Frank! That’s literally the longest time you’ve ever not talked to me.” I laughed as I jogged over to his room and flopped down into his airy comforter. He came onto the bed with me and we went into our usual spooning position where we were both the big spoon and we could see each other. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him, and I lazily let my arms fall around his head.

“So.”

“So,” I repeated, a knowingly mischievous smirk plastered on my face. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look of annoyance.

“Talk,” He demanded. I burst into a full on smile.

“Alright, I’ll start at the party, yeah?” He nodded in response, and I began to talk about everything that happened. Usually I never kept things from Brendon, but I didn’t tell him what had happened with Mikey. I just felt like it wasn’t really necessary. Well, of course I _should’ve_ told him, but I’m sure Mikey was already embarrassed enough. He didn’t say anything the whole story, but I could practically hear what he was thinking from his facial expressions. When I finished, he smiled and snorted.

“It’s about fucking time you guys got to it.” I gave him a confused look and he dramatically rolled his eyes, again. “Do you know the sexual tension that was between you guys when ever you were together? Seriously, we were all just _waiting_ for you two to go at it right in front of us.”

“Yeah, I mean, before I guess I just wanted to have sex with him, but now it’s something more. It’s like the sex is just a plus to our relationship,” I said dreamily. Brendon glared with a teasing smile on his face.

“So you weren’t thinking about the sex when you found his dildo?” I felt my face go hot and I was sure that I was red.

“You can’t tell anyone,” I pleaded. “Now I feel bad for telling you.” His glare went away and his expression went soft.

“Hey, it’s alright,” He said sweetly as he brought his hand up to stroke my face gently. “When have I ever told someone one of your secrets? I trust you and you trust me, that’s why our friendship works.” I smiled and kissed him gently, our lips getting caught on each other for a moment before I pulled off and buried myself into his chest.

“Thanks Brendon,” I sighed into him. He kissed my hair and nuzzled against me.

“You can always trust me, Frank.” I smiled and kissed his chest sweetly.

“By the way, what happened with you and Ryan?” He grunted with effort as he pulled me up to look at him. I raised my eyebrows and he feigned confusion. “You know? At Ty’s party?” I rolled my eyes as he continued to act like nothing happened. “When Ryan was giving Dallon a class A lap dance?” Brendon hesitated for a second before smiling like he had just remembered what I was talking about.

“Funny story. Poor kid. Dallon, I mean,” He clarified, snorting to himself, “I think Ryan wanted to get him to go to bed with him, because Ryan could get anyone to go to bed with him, including straight boys, but poor Dallon is confused. He’s at least bisexual, but he probably doesn’t even know it yet, and Ryan fucked up his view on it.”

“Did you…?” He chuckled again at my assumption that they did, in fact, get Dallon to go to bed with them.

“Dallon’s saving himself for marriage.” I brought my hand to my mouth and laughed beside myself.

“Oh my god. Poor kid,” I gasped out. Brendon just nodded with a disbelieving smile on his face.

“Ryan felt awful after,” He said. I sighed, figuring that he had gotten over it by now.

“Alright, I promised Gee I would go back and stay with him. Oh! We should go to a water park this week! That would be so much fun.” Brendon smiled and agreed, getting up with me to lead me out.

“Do you want me to drive you? It looks like it’s going to rain.” I gave him a thankful look as we walked out and climbed into the car together.


	13. Beautiful

The car was bubbling with laughter as we drove on the hot road. It was the middle of our Spring break - a hot, sunny Wednesday. It wasn’t a long drive to the water park, around an hour, and it certainly wasn’t boring either. Gee was up front driving with Josh in the passenger seat. I was on the right side of Patrick, who was stuck in the middle of me and Ryan. Tyler and Brendon were in the back, Brendon occasionally prodding Ryan’s head with his finger. When I got back to his house on Sunday, I stayed there for the next couple days. My mom was fine with it. She said I was 17 and it was good for me to hang out with friends during Spring break. Ray was on some family vacation so he couldn’t come, which was pretty disappointing because I hadn’t been spending very much time with him recently.

“Are we there yet?” Brendon jokingly whined in the back.

“Actually, yes,” Gee replied, turning to a parking lot. We all scrambled to the windows and looked out to see huge slides and loops in the air. We had gotten there pretty early in the day, and our school’s Spring break was at different times than others, so the park was mostly empty. We all clambered out of the car and walked to the entrance, Ryan hand in hand with Brendon and me clinging onto Gee’s back as he gave me a piggy back ride.

We bought our tickets at the front booth getting a glare from the woman at the booth. I realized she looked at the two couples - Brendon and Ryan and Gee and I. No one else noticed, but after spending so long looking at openly gay kids being bullied, I could tell exactly what she was thinking. I hopped off Gee’s back, who responded with a confused look, but I made sure the woman was watching when I grabbed his head and began to kiss him roughly and dramatically. I heard her gasp, but I just flipped her off and kept Gee’s lips on mine. When I pulled away, I kept eye contact with the homophobe as I aggressively slammed my hand down, grabbing our tickets and walked away.

All my friends were chanting my name with approval as Brendon and Josh each grabbed one of my lags and hoisted me onto their shoulder’s. I laughed and jumped off, handing out the tickets. We found a few empty lawn chairs that we took over with our towels and bags.

“What a bitch. Good thinking, Frank,” Josh said while he took off his shirt. I followed his exampled, shredding off my shoes as well so I was only in my bathing suit. I turned around to Gee, who’s eyes quickly snapped up from looking at my butt. I raised my eyebrows at him and he became red and turned away, taking off his own clothes. Gee picked out some sunscreen from his bag and handed me the bottle.

“Can you do my back?” He asked. I rolled my eyes as though it was some sort of burden, but squirted some onto my fingers anyway. He took back the lotion and turned around, allowing me access. He squealed and arched away when my hands made contact with his pale skin. I laughed with disbelief at the noise he just made.

“It was cold,” He explained, blushing as he turned back around again. I put my hands back on, slower this time. He let out a small whine but didn’t move away. I slowly rubbed around and across his shoulders, moving my way down his torso. I dug the heel of my hand just above his hips, before sticking my hands down the back of his pants and giving his ass a squeeze. He squeaked and jumped away, glaring at me. I shrugged with a smile, grabbing the bottle from him and rubbing some of the lotion all over my body.

“Let’s gooo,” Brendon complained, trying to drag Ryan away from sorting through his bag. Ryan laughed and turned to his boyfriend, wrapping his thin arms around the taller’s waist and giving him a ‘shut up already’ kiss. Gee gently grabbed my hand and started to walk to the first ride, our friends following behind with shouts and whoops. 

“Tyler?” I turned around at the sound of a happy female voice behind us. I saw 5 kids that seemed familiar and around our age standing together in their bathing suits. I assumed they had made the same plans as us and came to the water park on such a nice day. I looked to Tyler who seemed to brighten up even more when he saw the girl.

“Jenna!” She smiled when he recognized her and they exchanged a hug. He turned around and introduced her to everyone, and she did the same. She was pretty - somewhat short with blonde, nearly white wavy hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue and, from what I could tell, she didn’t cake on her makeup. She greeted us and introduced us to her friends. There was another girl who Jenna introduced as Ashley. I liked her more - she seemed cooler with blue hair trailing down the middle of her hair, the sides shaved and dyed black and a silver noes ring. The other 3 were all guys who Jenna said were named Joe, Andy, and Bob. I got respect for this girl because all these people seemed awesome with tattoos and piercings. Well, except for Joe, but he was still cute.

“Hey, Josh, I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Ashley said, squinting as though it would help her to recognize him. “Oh! You play the drums, right? We went to a music program together a while ago.” Damn, she was doing a great job of subtly breaking the ice without it getting awkward.

“Yeah!” Josh said, coming forward. “I didn’t recognize you because your hair used to be long. You were a great singer.”

“Aw, thanks. You know, Andy’s a drummer, too.” The three of them proceeded to get into a conversation about music turning and walking up to the line to go to the slide. Joe and Patrick seemed to get along really well and Tyler and Jenna seemed to really like each other.

“Five bucks they’ll start to date,” Brendon said when they had started to walk up to the ride.

“Which ones, Tyler and Jenna or Josh and Ashley?” The last guy, Andy, said. I looked to him and actually saw him for the first time since Jenna introduced him and _damn_ , he was hot. Brendon laughed and said both, exchanging a signature ‘man-high-five-handshake-thing’ that I still struggle to understand. We followed the girls and started walking up the long flight of wood stairs. Soon we reached the back of the line. It wasn’t very long, probably 20 people, so we wouldn’t have to wait long.

“So, Frank, right?” I turned to Andy who was smiling and lazily leaning against the rail. His hair was black and slick, sticking into the air, but short enough to make it look good instead of messy. He was impossibly thin, but it worked for him. His jawline was sharp and his collarbones jutted out. His whole appearance just made him seem like the type of person who didn’t give a shit in the coolest possible way.

“Yeah,” I said, nodding to him. I quite literally had to look up at his eyes because he was nearly an entire foot taller than me. Andy was scarily perfect. His teeth, his hair, his… everything. It was very intimidating. “Do you live around here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you.”

“No, actually, I just moved up here from California. I knew Joe from school and he introduced me to a bunch of people,” Andy explained.

“Oh cool. Why’d you move here? Most the time teenagers would pick California over Jersey.” He laughed and nodded, showing his agreement.

“Uh, actually, I’m going to college here,” He said, biting his lip and looking down as though it was suddenly a forbidden topic.

“Oh cool! Which college?” He flinched as if he was hoping that was the exact question I _wouldn’t_ ask.

“Princeton.” His lips pulled into a straight line as I felt my own put into a small smile.

“Well, fuck man. Congrats.” He thanked me, and I could tell he wanted to move onto a different topic. I never understood why graduates were always more ashamed when they were going to great colleges. I commented on one of his tattoos, and he seemed more than happy to talk about our ink.

When we were nearing the top I felt a warm hand on my back and turned to see Gee. He was wearing ridiculously large black sunglasses, and he didn’t seem particularly happy. I smiled at him and he just looked at Andy and his lips tugged into a line. Aw, he was jealous. I’ve learned from that mistake.

“What are these?” I said, gently taking the glasses and pulling them off his face. He turned back to me.

“I have sensitive eyes.” He gently took them from me and put them on, smiling his dumbass toothy smily. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

“Those are gonna fall off. Here, let me take them.” He sighed when he realized I was right, letting me take them off and squinting as I folded them up.

“Hey, I’m Gee,” He said, offering out his hand to Andy, who took it and shook.

“Andy,” The other returned. Gee still seemed tense about Andy, so I gently took ahold of his hand as we got to the top of the ride. He looked at me and smiled and I beamed at him.

“Frank this is fuckin’ scary,” Gee said while staring down at the steep drop. I smiled and gently grabbed ahold of his jaw.

“Don’t worry,” I said, dramatically stroking his cheek, “I will protect you from the fall.” He playfully slapped my hand away and laughed, rolling his eyes. I glowed and grabbed a tube for us, walking over to the start of the ride. Everyone who we were with had partnered up to go down the slide, and I think Gee was worried I was going to choose Andy. Idiot - does he even know how obsessed with him I am?

The tube was plastic and filled with so much air it was hard to squeeze. It was shaped as an 8 so that 2 people could sit in it at a time, one person behind the other. The employee who was working at the top of the lift told us that the taller rider should be in the back, and after Brendon made a sarcastic comment on my height, Gee climbed into the hole in the back and I went in the front. I could feel the water being pushed through underneath me and I was worried that our floaty would be pushed down the daunting half pipe.

“Alright, 3…” The employee started to count. I could feel Gee’s legs tense up next to me and I gave his foot a supportive squeeze. “2… 1!” The worker shoved us forward and I immediately felt my stomach churn. A wave of water splashed into my face and cooled down my skin, but I sputtered when I tasted some go into my mouth. Just as I had gotten used to the feeling of falling, the half pipe turned up and we went into the air. At the end of the half pipe we flew up off so we were flying for just a moment, and then gravity came into action and I was plummeting backwards down the slide. I screamed with joy and I could hear Gee cursing like a sailor behind me. We rocked back and forth for awhile, the rush of the first push slowly dying down. Eventually we came to a stop in the middle of the pipe and clambered out, laughing and blindly clutching to one anthers limbs.

“That was fun,” Gee spoke through a smile as we walked off the side to wait for our friends. I nodded and kissed him gently, holding his hand as Brendon and Ryan came off. Ryan stopped and his eyes widened before he broke out in laughter, staring at my boyfriend’s ass.

“Ryan why the fuck are you laughing at my boy’s ass?” Brendon rolled his eyes and teased me for using the term ‘my boy’ before looking to the same spot as Ryan and gasping with a hand over his mouth. Gee started to frantically try to look behind him as the couple grabbed each other for support from their laughter.

“What am I missing?” Josh asked as he and Tyler came off the slide next, the former running a loose hand through his hair. I grabbed Gee by his hips and twisted him around so that he would stop turning away from me and I could see what was wrong. In the back of his bathing suit a hole on his butt cheek, torn from the friction of the slide. I barked out a laugh, slapping my hand over my mouth as he whipped around and glared at me. More and more of the group was coming so I tightly grabbing his wrists, nodding to Brendon to tell him that we were going to go fix this problem, and dragged him away to the bathroom.

“What? What is it?” He said while we clambered into the restroom, his face flushed from a mix of the heat and embarrassment. The inside of the tile room was significantly colder than it was outside and I sighed with relief. I looked up at my frantic companion before grabbing his hands in mine and kissing him. I leaned forward so I was right next to ear and said, “Your bathing suit has a giant hole.” He jumped back as I doubled over in laughter and clutched my chest, as he was clearly not expecting me to say that. He rushed in front of the mirror and turned so he looked behind him at his back and torn suit, initially gasping then whining like an annoyed toddler.

“Frank,” He sulked back to me, dragging out my name, “why didn’t you tell me?” He broke into a smile and a disbelieving yet happy laugh. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

“Hey! Don’t blame me. I got you in here the second I realized. Don’t worry, it’s okay. Hardly anyone noticed. We’ll go buy a new one, alright?” I offered, squeezing his shoulders. He ran a hand through my wet hair, putting his other arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

“Maybe we can just hide in here,” He mumbled against my lips, kissing me and gently tugging the back of my hair. I whimpered against him and tenderly put my hand on his hips to get us closer together. He deepened it, sliding his tongue around mine. We naturally fit together, my hands flowing over his lower back just above the curve of his ass and his long arms hanging loosely over my shoulders. Eventually I breathed out on his lips, pulling away gently. I put my face against his and smiled, making it so he could feel me smile.

“C’mon,” I said, letting go of him and grabbing one of their spare towels. He took it and wrapped it around his waist and followed me outside, waddling a little because the towel ended at his feet. We found the gift store after prancing around across the hot cement, our feet feeling like they were going to burn off. Finding a bathing suit wasn’t hard. There was an entire selection of them right in front of you when you walked in. Gee pick out a blue one with waves lining the bottom. It was sort of awful, but from all the tacky sunshine and rainbows choices, it was the best one. He changed as I paid for it with a crumpled twenty dollar bill I grabbed at random from our groups piles of belongings. Gee came out of the changing rooms, chucking his old suit into the trash with the big beach towel laying limply over his arm. He smiled at me and draped his free arm around my shoulder, not even stopping to gather ourselves before walking out of the store.

Once we were outside, Gee let go of me because it was very difficult to walk when connected to another person, especially on lava-concrete. It took us at least 20 minutes to find our friends, but luckily we found some Dippin’ Dots which solved our flustered searching. The group had only been able to go on one ride while we were shopping, and they said it kind of sucked anyways. Good. It was nearing one o’clock already, and the temperature was on the rise to it’s hottest. Sometime along our journey Gee had snuck away and put on another layer of sunscreen, stealing back his awfully adorable sunglasses. He was adorable.

The day went great - I talked with Ashley some, and we clicked like I thought we might. At some point I got to hang out with Brendon again, and Gee and Patrick seemed to have developed a new relationship. Overall, it was definitely a success. Our car was roomier on the way back because Tyler had gone out to dinner with Jenna.

I sat happily in the passengers seat watching the unfamiliar landscape slowly become familiar once again. Any source of light blurred and shone too brightly because of the chlorine that mixed into my eyes at the park today. It would be gone tomorrow morning though, and it was totally worth it. I listened to the calmer conversations going on behind us, the boys all drained from energy. I didn’t really _listen_ , I suppose, more just let the murmurs of voices blend together in a form of crappy music. It didn’t feel like long until we got back to our neighborhoods and Gee had dropped everyone off at their houses until it was just us.

“Food? I know a really good pizza place nearby,” My companion said it a soft tone, nearly a whisper. I think he was just as I was - not really drained of energy, but still not energized. We had all been in the state between a heavy flow of adrenaline from flying down giant water slides to the harsh reality of quiet houses and sleeping people. It was the awkward time when you desperately wanted a coffee, but it was already too late for it to be socially acceptable and would probably later regret it due to the caffeine keeping you up too late at night.

I felt a soft hand touch me, and I nearly jumped before snapping back to the conversation that was currently one-way due to my zoning out. I put our hands together on the leathery surface of the middle island between us. When I held hands with Gee it was usually warm and dry, firm. Now it was kind of like holding a ghost with the way the fragile skin had been worn down and wrinkled from all the water, and I was worried to squeeze too hard in case I would break it.

“Yeah,” I finally replied, forgetting twice that Gee had actually asked me something. “Can we get it to go or something though? I really just want to feel you.” Gee looked at me funnily for a second before looking back to the road and driving to a street that was almost like an alley but not quite. I don’t really know what I meant when I said I wanted to feel him, and I’m sure it must’ve sounded incredibly suggestive to him, but I did want to touch him and hug him and kiss him. I have been waiting all damn day for him to cuddle me and there is no way I’m going to wait for pizza to do that. It turned out that the pizza shop was in the alley, the only light source due to it being in the middle of a cluster of houses.

Gee jumped out, parked very illegally in the middle of the street but there weren’t going to be any other cars around this late at night, and walked into the cute restaurant. It was very small from what I could see. There was 4 chairs and two small round tables outside the store but none inside because there simply wash;t enough room. You could see the ovens from the outside of the store, as well as the four walls that made it up. I liked it - it felt personal and warm, and this way I could stare at Gee the whole time he waited, which is good, because I never want to take my eyes off him.


	14. Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

I didn’t check the time - I didn’t really care because I was staying with Gee anyway, so nothing else _really_ mattered. The morning sun was breaking through the thin curtains, causing a warm, yellow light to spread through the usually dark room. I could hear the gentle thump of Gee’s heartbeat under my head and smell his surprisingly clean scent, with traces of pool water due to yesterday’s adventures. My head was rested on his bare chest with my hand tracing mindless patterns into his soft stomach. Even in his sleep he had an arm on my hip, making sure I didn’t leave his side. We were both just wearing boxers, his white while mine was blue with small black dots scattered randomly, my legs wrapped around his.

The lighting made him look stunning, even more so than usual. His milky white skin glowed and had perfect contrast with his jet black hair, which stuck out messily and long around his head. The normally tensed features of his face were soft and relaxed, and I’m sure his eyes would be absolutely amazing right now if they were open - a perfect color that seemed to be so deep you could fall into them. He was heated, but not hot, just enough to keep me warm without making me sweat. Sometime into the night we had abandoned the comforter to the floor and now the blinding white sheet crumpled at the end of our feet.

I’m not sure how long I spent just admiring my boyfriend’s sleeping (and slightly drooling - fuck, that’s cute) face, but eventually Gee let out a small ‘mm’ noise before habitually trying to push himself up. I flattened my hand at the top of his chest, just below his neck, and pushed him back just slightly. He was still half-sleeping, half-awake, so he didn’t have the strength nor did he care enough to resist laying back down. I wormed my way up his body so I could kiss his jaw, just under his ear.

“Good morning, my love,” I whispered sweetly, smiling with him as he looked down and kissed me with familiarity, our lips fitting together like they had before. I crawled so I was straddling him and we could make out easier, my forearms resting at the side of his head and my legs bracketing his hips. I turned my head to deepen the kiss, and Gee willing pushed his head up slightly to get more friction as our tongues danced together. I felt him put hesitant hands on my hips. It was so soft I could hardly feel the touch, but just the pads of his fingers so close to skin he hadn’t touched before made it feel like small shock waves were being sent up my skin.

I wanted more of him. I needed more of him. I needed _all_ of him.

My hands knew what they were doing when they went from the sides of his head down his chest, slowly trailing towards the only piece of clothing he had on. I softly dipped my fingertips into the elastic band at the top, tugging just gently enough for him to understand.

“Frankie,” He whispered, voice lined with an unfamiliar gravely edge that sent shivers over my body. “Are you sure you want this?” He paused, and so did I, so we could look at each other straight in the eyes. I was right - his eyes do look amazing in this light. It took me a second, but I snagged my lip between my lips and nodded.

“I want you,” I said to him, coming closer so that our breaths mixed. “I want you, Gee. I want you to take me,” I pecked his lips gently, coming off shortly. “Want you to make me _feel_ you inside of me.” I kissed his jaw, making my way lower in between each sentence, sucking just slightly so as not to give him a hickey but tug on the skin. “I want to ride you, make you feel more pleasure than you’ve ever felt before.” I was at his belly button now, still steadily making my way lower. Gee was breathing heavier, gasping every so often I nipped his tummy or sucked just right. One of his hands was tugging his hair, the other on my neck, giving me something to nuzzle into.

“Please,” I begged, looking up at him through lidded eyelids, breathing onto his crotch, “I want you to fuck me.” The moment I said it, something in Gee’s eyes switched and he pulled me up and put me underneath him. Now my arms clung onto his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist as he immediately got into action. It was like those 6 words triggered him and thank god they did because the way he was so hungrily kissing me and grinding into my crotch made me whimper and pretty much go insane. He rolled his hips into my erection, sending waves of pleasure radiating up my spine.

“Oh fuck,” I whined. Gee had quickly gotten down to my underwear, mouthing at my cock through the thing fabric. I looked down at him and lightly put one hand in his hair, letting out little ‘ah’s each time he went down on me. He soon straightened up, lifting my legs up by his shoulders so he could pull off my underwear. He squirmed it up my legs, chucking them across the room. My hands were by my sides, clutching gently at the sheets. Everything was going so fast - I could hardly keep up. One second he would be on my neck and the next my dick then back to my mouth. It was too fast and too slow and too much and too little all at the same time. I had never seen Gee so awake before his morning coffee.

“You’re so beautiful,” He murmured, looking at my exposed body up and down. He leaned forward in between my legs and mouthed my neck, causing me to gasp and tilt my head upwards to give him more room. He groaned in approval, slowly starting to trail kisses down the middle of my body, occasionally biting lightly. His hands were on the back of my thighs, holding my knees to my chest and completely exposing all of me to him. He got to my cock, leaning up for just a second to bit his lip and stare at my leaking dick.

“Fuck,” He gasped, “I’m gonna devour you. Gonna tear you apart and you’re gonna feel so fucking good.” I whimpered and felt my cock twitch at his words. He noticed and bit his lip in a smile, eyebrow twitching up like he just got some knew information, before going back down to take my balls in his mouth. He groaned as if it was the best fucking thing he ever tasted. His hands trailed up and moved the back of my legs as he grabbed behind my knees and opened me up even wider.

“So fucking perfect,” He said, inches away from my asshole. I let out an audible cry as I felt his tongue lick my hole. He moved around, circling and teasing me. He licked slightly harder, causing me to sob again at the blissful sensitivity. My hands were clutching so hard onto the sheets that my palms hurt, but all I could feel was the tingle of his tongue licking me. He took his tongue away for a second to kiss my hole, before going back and sticking his tongue inside me. I groaned as a hand flew to my hair as I tugged to try and make sure I was still working properly. My chest rose and fell as I got into a rhythm of gasping a feminine ‘ah, ah, ah’. I looked down and saw Gee’s messy head of hair as he was working in and out of me, steadily making me go crazy.

Jesus Christ, Gerard fucking Way is eating me out.

Gee grunted as pulled back and grabbed my hips, easily flipping me onto my stomach as he got ahold of my waist with a bruising grip. I hardly even had time to process that he took his tongue away before it was back in me. This new position was way better. I was on my knees, face smooshed into the bed as Gee tongue fucked my asshole. He was completely holding me up and keeping my butt cheeks apart while he buried his face in my ass. It was so fucking messy - I could feel his saliva dripping down the back of my ball sack and his nose nuzzled into my lower back. He was going so deep inside me, knowing exactly how to move his tongue. I was unbearably hard, wanting so badly just to touch myself or have Gee touch me.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Gee reached up under me and cupped my balls, grinding lightly. I groaned into the pillow and pushed back into his mouth, trying desperately to get more of anything. I felt myself getting close to my orgasm as I started to huff out desperate breaths, trying to get enough air into my lungs to stay alive. All of a sudden, Gee complete let go of me. I whined as I collapsed into the sheets, lazing moving my hips in small circles. I reached behind my and grabbed Gee, who had been palming himself while looking at my twitching asshole with satisfaction.

I pulled him over and laid him down, immediately going for his boxers. I tugged at the front and panted hungrily, desperately trying to get them off of him. He laughed slightly and sat up against the headboard, lifting up his hips and pulled them off. His cock slapped up against his chest with a smack and I huffed out a high pitched whimper at the noise. Quickly, as if it would disappear if I wasn’t fast enough, I grabbed his cock and licked it all over, stroking him lightly. He gasped.

“You don’t need to-“ Gee stuttered out, his knees bending as he stared down at me between his legs, his mouth slack.

“Fuck that, I _want_ to. You have such a thick, _fat_ cock. I’m so excited for it be up my ass,” I said, causing him to choke on his breath. I licked into his slit as some of the salty precum got in my mouth. “Oh, baby, you taste so fucking good.” He moaned and put a hand gently on my hair, just holding me as I put my mouth around the head of his dick, slowly starting to bounce up and down as he went deeper down my throat. I swirled and sucked at all the right times, pleased with all the needy groans I was getting from him and the small hip thrusts he made to try and get deeper.

“So hot, Frank. Yeah just like that. Ungh, you look so good with my cock in your mouth. So pretty, Frankie, so fuckin’ pretty,” Gee moaned while putting a little pressure onto the hand in my hair, pushing me down just slightly. “You love this, don’t you. Yeah, so good at sucking my dick, baby. Know exactly what to do. Such a good boy, just so, nng, so pretty with my dick in your throat.” I whined at his words and felt my dick twitch and leak. I pulled off of his and stuck my fingers into my mouth, barely even wetting them before reaching back and sticking a finger into myself. It went in easily because I was already loose from Gee’s tongue, so I stuck in a second immediately. Gee moaned when he realized what I was doing leaned forward to put a hot kiss on my mouth. He scoot forward so that my face was in his neck and he watched my fingers going in and out of me from over my shoulder.

“God, you’re so good baby. You wanna ride my cock? Hm?” He gently slapped my ass, causing me to moan into his neck and thrust my fingers forward. His hands pulled my fingers out of me, but he quickly replaced them with his own and it felt so much fucking better. I whined and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself up. He grabbed the hair on the back of my neck and gripped slightly, adding a third finger. I moaned and started to push my hips back up against him, causing my to be rocking into his neck then back onto his fingers.

“Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers. You’re so great baby. So pretty. Does it feel good honey? I want you to feel so good, want you to come so hard you black out,” He whispered to me. I whined and whimpered as I kept on rocking on his fingers. “God, you’re so fucking good. Such a pretty little girl, and all mine. Yeah, fuck, yeah, you’re all fucking mine, no one else’s,” He growled, tightening the hand in my hair slightly. He was making loose my fucking mind just from his words. Jesus fuck he’s like a sex _god_ or some shit, and he hasn’t even fucked me yet.

“Please,” I managed to somehow say, though it sounded a lot like a sob, “I-I need you.” He slowly took out his fingers, petting my hair and gently shushing me. He took ahold of my hips and gently flipped my to my back. Every movement caused some sort of reaction in my body. I was so sensitive already, and I felt so empty. He leaned and got the lube, slicking himself up as he shuffled in between my legs. I just tried to focus on breathing because I couldn’t do more than one thing at a time right now.

“I’m clean baby. Wanna come inside you, okay?” I gasped and nodded frantically, unable to make words. He smiled and grabbed my hips, shifting me so that he could enter me. Slowly, he started to push into me. I gasped and whimpered, feeling the drag of every inch of skin despite the lube. He was bigger than three fingers, not the thickest I’ve had, but still a stretch, and I had never been this broken up and desperate. He leaned over and placed soft kisses on my lips as he kept pushing in. I didn’t kiss back, only because I couldn’t function. I forgot how to move my limbs and my lips and all I could do was lay there as Gee kept on filling me up. I felt his hips as he bottomed out, groaning into my neck.

“P-please, I-I need,” I whined, hardly even able to say that. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in with a snap of his hips. I groaned and arched backwards, and Gee just pulled out and thrust in again. He got into a rhythm, perfectly jutting his hips each time he went back in. I could hear myself making little gasps and whines and he kept on fucking me at a consistent pace. He stopped for a second, pulling my legs around his waist so I was clinging to him like a sloth. Faster and a little rougher, he pounded back in and hit my prostate straight on. I cried out and let my neck go limp, letting my head fall backwards.

“There,” I gasped. He nodded into my neck and started to move again, his slow pace getting faster and more urgent. The sound of our sweaty skin slapping together and my needy, desperate whines and Gee’s heavy panting filled the room, and it was perfect.

“Please touch me Gee,” I begged. He gently nipped my neck before straightening up so he could keep thrusting but still have access to my dick. Gee wrapped a hand around me and started to jerk me at the same time at his thrust. I whimpered and looked at him, sweaty and naked. His eyebrows were crumpled in concentration as he focused on fucking and jerking me. I choked on air when he thrust in for the last time and came inside me, tilting his head back with a groan. He didn’t stop his hand and I came right after, all over our stomachs. We were both panting and trying to catch our breaths before moving. He fell next to me slowly, still inside me. I snuggled into his chest and didn’t bother to pull him out. His hand gently pulled my eyes up to look at him.

“I love you,” He said. I felt my heart twist and jump. He hadn’t ever said that before, and this felt _way_ different from when Mikey said it to me. It felt real, and right, and fucking perfect.

“I love you more,” I returned, kissing him at a somewhat odd but still wonderful angle. He smiled against my lips and let out a breath like he was holding it. Aw, maybe he was. Was he nervous to say I love you?

“Not possible,” He murmured into my hair, slowly falling back to sleep. I smiled into his chest and followed his example.

~.~.~.~

I woke still in Gee’s arms covered in sweat and cum. As hot as it was in the moment, now it just kind of gross. I prodded Gee gently and his eye flickered open, looking at me, then at our chest, then back at me with a disgusted face. I giggled quietly before pecking his lips and moving to get up, forgetting he was still inside me. I let out a cry at the sensitivity of his limp cock up my ass, and felt it harden slightly at the noise. Somehow I managed to roll over onto Gee’s stomach so that I was straddling him. I started to grind my hips in small circles and felt his erection grow inside me, which caused mine to rise. I kept that up, keeping his dick buried balls deep and just rotating around, until I felt him get fully hard and both of us were gasping and moaning.

“I said I would ride you, didn’t I?” I said smugly while straitening up on Gee’s lap. He groaned and nodded, rubbing his hands over my chest and onto my hips. I grabbed the lube which had been conveniently place at the side of the bed, squirting a little on my fingers. I don’t know how, but I managed to raise myself up so that only the dip of Gee’s dick was inside me, lather up the base with lube, then plop back down, which caused us both to moan. I put my hands on Gee’s chest, liking how pale he appeared in contrast to my dark, tattooed hands. I raised myself up and dropped back down again, and again, and again, until I got the rhythm to be bouncing on Gee’s cock. It felt so good, filling me up, pushing against my prostate and just making me lose my mind. I wasn’t going to last long.

“I - oh god - I love how good your cock is. Such a perfect size to just fill me up. Not - ah! - not gonna last long,” I gasped without stopping my bouncing. Gee just moaned in response and grabbed me tighter, fucking up into me. It made me shudder and my hand flew to my cock, pumping along with every bounce. I came with a deep groan, stopping my bouncing and just letting myself fall onto Gee’s cock. His hands tightened on my hips almost painfully and tried to get me moving again, which I did. He came after a couple more of my hip grinds, stuttering out a hot and broken ‘Frank’.

“We are so fucking gross,” He mumbled, trying to wipe the dried and wet cum of his stomach. I chuckled and nodded and finally raised off his dick, groaning at the sensitivity and emptiness of my asshole. He sighed and literally rolled of the bed, landing on the floor with a loud _thud_. I broke into lazy laughter when I heard a ‘nnnggg’ of defeat from the ground. With the little energy I had, I rolled over and off the bed so that I landed onto Gee. He let out an ‘oof’ when the air was briefly knocked out of him.

“Sorry,” I mumbled into his chest, licking mindlessly.

“You are forgiven,” He joked, stroking my hair. I looked at to his eyes and smiled.

“I love you,” I said, seeing him light up at the still-unfamiliar words.

“I love you, too.”


	15. The End.

“You got fucked.”

I choked on my drink which caused me to start started sputtering and coughing. When I got control of myself again, Brendon sat across from me with a smug look on his face. We were sat at a coffee shop nearest to his house, eating some sandwiches and sodas. It was the last day of Spring Break and Brendon and I had realized we spent almost none of it together. It was okay, though. We weren’t growing apart or anything - we had both gotten boyfriends who we actually loved spending our time with (don’t ask about what we liked to do with the other ones).

“ _What_?” I choked out. He rolled my eyes with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

“You. Got. Fucked. You always make it obvious,” He explained. I half-glared and half-stared at him. “It was Gee. It _had_ to be Gee. I’ve haven’t seen you this relaxed since elementary school.”

“Yes. Okay?” I sighed with a smile. He glowed.

“Yes! Okay this is great. Now we can all grow old together.” I beamed at him.

“Yes, I suppose we can.”

~.~.~.~

School was long and boring, to put it nicely. Stress of Junior year was getting to everyone. Gee kept me company, cuddles, dates, kisses, and I took advantage of it while I still could. I learned slowly exactly what it was about him, and just when I thought I had found every perfect quirk another one showed itself. I have always loved his eyes, but through the months I came to love his cute, tiny teeth, and the way he can fully fall into a whole other world when he was drawing or singing. His laugh, short and chirpy, and the way that he couldn’t live without coffee. I loved it all, even the times we disagreed I loved it. It was perfect, all of it. We spent nights at his place for weeks on end, my mother completely okay with it. He and Mikey rekindled their relationship after I hand so rudely interfered, but now they were closer than any other bothers could be. He started on comics, and supported me when I began my band Pencey Prep. He was at nearly every gig.

However, the year was coming to an end, and he had been accepted to the School of Visual Arts, which meant he was leaving me for a long time. We hadn’t really talked about it, but it wasn’t particularly an easy travel to see each other, and college was… well it was college. I know Gee won’t like it, but I won’t be the one to hold him back. Not in a million fucking lifetimes. So now, Gee was leaving. Just like that. Packing his things and moving into a dorm room with other people. Other guys and girls his age who had similar interest and hobbies and all with interesting stories, and I was to be left behind.

“Gee.” We had been sharing sad laughs and happy memories for the past couple hours. He was loading the final boxes into his car - the same car we had shared our first kiss on, the same car we rode in with all of our friends back and forth with so many adventures, the same car that we first acknowledged each other’s existence that fateful day that Bert had unintentionally ruined and saved my life. I was sure he could hear my voice shaking and feel my shift in mood. He immediately turned around to me from packing another dress into his car.

“Yeah babe?” He gently draped his hand on my hips, but I stepped away, causing his to look at me with a frown. “Frank?” I tuned my head down. I needed to do this quickly. Rip off the bandaid.

“You’re going to college, a-and when people go to college, they shouldn’t need to worry about… past relationships.”

“Frankie?” Gee’s voiced cracked and I assumed that he guessed what was coming. He grabbed my chin and had me look at his eyes - I was sure he figured out that they always made me weak in the knees. He looked tired, as I’m sure I did too from the stress of school and graduation. There were dark circles drooping under his gorgeous hazel eyes, which were turning red and glassy, a sign he was going to cry.

“I know you won’t break up with me so I’m doing it for you,” I forced out in one short breath, backing away and out of Gee’s arms.

“You can’t be serious,” He laughed disbelievingly. I looked away. “Frank, what the _fuck_? I love you! I would go so much longer than four fucking years in college to have you. You can’t just-“

“Please just fucking trust what I’m doing!” I yelled. I felt like my heart was being grasped in my chest and twist in circles. I was forced to look back at Gee and I thought he would look angry, but he just look sad. And betrayed. “This fucking hurts me so much. More than I ever thought. But… I know it won’t work. I don’t want to hold back what will be the best years of your life. Maybe… maybe after you graduate we can return to each other, but until then, I don’t want you to be at college thinking about me. Drink alcohol, fuck dudes, fuck _chicks_ , get high, dress in drag, do whatever the fuck you want to because you _can_ , just, please, don’t let me hold you back from your experience.” He stared at me with a hollow face, tears streaming down freely. From seeing his I realized there were tears streaking my face as well.

“Frank-“

“We’ll meet again. I know it. But please,” I cupped his chin and gave his a final, salty kiss, “just trust me.”

~.~.~.~

The first months were hard. No, hard was not the word to describe it. The first months were awful, the worst of my life. But they passed, as all things do, with the support of Brendon. Gee did as I asked and forgot about me. I saw his post online of his experience, careful to avoid any relationship statuses. But soon, once school started again, his pictures and updates were that of any other friends. I forgot about him, and how much I cared. I forgot what it was to be in love with someone. At first. Soon enough, I was heading on tour with my new band Leathermouth. Somehow, we had become a decently liked band, some may even define as fame, and we had enough support to go on tour. It was everything I had ever wanted. Hot, drunk night of screaming and strumming onstage with my best friends.

Gee was forgotten. A high school love. He became even less when I met her. Jamia Nestor - AKA the love of my life who I never, ever fucking expected considering I had never been attracted to girls, but here she was. Beautiful in every possible way. Eventually, however, Gee and I crossed paths, as I had told him we would. He had become a rather successful comic book publisher, and even had an album out. It was at some random party in our hometown New Jersey. He introduced me to his wife, Lindsey. She was awesome. The two of us spent the night drinking and smoking together. Gee and Jam were having civilized conversation next to us (I had found out that Gerard was actually sober because he previously developed an alcohol addiction in his early college years. I refused to ask or even think they had something to do with me), but Lindsey was badass, and didn’t turn down a good time when she saw one.

“You know,” She said, the slightest trace of a slur in her voice, “I know about you and Gee.” I shrugged.

“It’s in the past. It was high school. I mean, I really fucking loved him,” A hiccup interrupted my sentence, “Then again, who wouldn’t love him? You scored a great man.”

“No, no. He _really_ loved you. Probably still does a little.” I looked at her with confusion, I wanted more information as to what she meant, but she swiped onto the next topic. That night ended, with formal goodbyes and nods, but Gee was back in my life, a reminder of the man I loved more than anyone. The conversation between my ex’s wife and I bugged me for a long time.

That night brought back memories. Brendon and I were still close, so close, and he has always resented me for leaving Gee, but that's what happened and that's how it will stay. Maybe. I found out more things that no longer matter but still make my heart ache a little - Pete was the one who sent those dumb messages in a moment of rage and jealousy, but that was forgotten. He and Mikey were still together from when I graduated, but I don't know where they stand now. Ryan left Brendon. On that fateful day Brendon had come sobbing to me, and he was never _really_ the same. He became harder and less himself. He closed himself off. We never had little kisses and cuddles after the brake up. It was like he was a whole new man. But I suppose it should've been expected - their relationship had lasted 5 years, until a disagreement on career paths drove them apart. Neither had married someone else, or even dated, and I still know Brendon loves him. There's a flicker of hope in my that one day they will reunite. Brendon probably feels the same way towards me and Gerard.

Later we met yet again, without our wives by our side this time. It wasn’t as I expected. Maybe, in the deepest corners of my mind, it wasn’t as I hoped. It was like meeting an old manager or band member. Normal conversations, catching up on this and that. Possibly it was a little friendlier than former coworkers, a little closer, or possibly I was making up it up in my mind. But we left. And that leads me to now. I know I will see him again somewhere, someday - a party, a funeral, a reunion - but until then, I get to spend my time with my wife. And my children. He can spend his time with his wife and his child. It’s strange - who would’ve guessed we would come to this point if we looked ahead in highschool? Not me, that’s for fucking sure. But I knew I wouldn’t forget him again. Though I might’ve for a time, he was always going to be apart of me. He was the first person I actually loved, and the last man I was ever in a relationship with.

So, until we meet again, he should know I still think about him. Sometimes in the worst times, times that make me feel guilty towards my wife, times that make me want to run and find him and run back to high school, but then I realize that’s it’ll be alright, because I know he will be thinking about me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck.
> 
> That's not at all how I planned for this to go.
> 
> Not even fucking close.
> 
> I'm going to keep this brief. I'm sorry, for two reasons. 1) I haven't uploaded for a while and 2) this was an unfair ending to this story, but this is how it will stay. I loved writing this but I decided 15 chapters was going to be the cutoff, and I intended a happy ending but it seems the darkness in me took over, so I'm sorry. But that is all. The end - the story is finished. I really hoped you all liked it, and I am truly embarrassed for this abrupt ending, but there was something that made me finish it off.
> 
> Until next time friends.


End file.
